Le Mal du siècle
by Ilda
Summary: Septembre 1814. Derrière l'or et le marbre se cachent les non-dits et Hermione Granger, jeune gouvernante fraîchement entrée au service de l'illustre famille Snape, va le découvrir à ses dépens alors qu'un monde fascinant – et surtout, un homme – s'offrent à elle. Des brumes anglaises aux vallons verdoyants de Toscane, offrez-vous un voyage au cœur d'un siècle tourmenté.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes!

Je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour poster ce chapitre en temps et en heure comme je l'avais promis à celles qui lisaient précédemment _Douce Déliquescence._  
>Bref, je suis arrivée aujourd'hui dans mon nouveau logement, et ô damnation, la connexion internet y est absolument exécrable. Rien de tel pour vous mettre de bonne humeur, je vous le garantis.<p>

Ceci étant, bienvenue à toutes dans cette nouvelle aventure intitulée _Le Mal du siècle.  
><em>Avant de vous laisser lire le résumé complet et le prologue, je voudrais remercier ma formidable bêta **Lasiurys** (et elle est bien plus que cela mais j'ose espérer que vous le savez déjà!)

Comme vous pourrez vite le voir, j'accorde beaucoup d'importance au réalisme, et chez moi, cela passe par une attention accrue quant au cadre historique - d'où des petites notes en bas de pages qui peuvent, éventuellement, éclairer quelques points obscurs. Si bien sûr vous constatez des erreurs ou des anachronismes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Enfin, je ne vous cacherai pas que cette fic s'éloigne totalement de l'univers magique d'Harry Potter et qu'elle se rapproche, à certains égards, du fabuleux roman de Charlotte Brontë, _Jane Eyre_. Avant que l'on ne m'accuse de plagiat, je préfère préciser que cette histoire n'est en rien la "transposition" textuelle du roman anglais, ce dernier est seulement le point de départ de mon imagination.

Bien sûr, les personnages de Severus, Hermione, Lucius et Ron sont à la propriété de JKR, je ne fais rien d'autre que de leur inventer une vie abracadabrante, sans qu'il y ait cependant la moindre trace de magie!

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé complet:<strong>  
><span>  
><span>_Septembre 1814._

_Derrière l'or et le marbre se cachent les non-dits et Hermione Granger, jeune gouvernante fraîchement entrée au service de l'illustre famille Snape, va le découvrir à ses dépens alors qu'un monde fascinant – et surtout, un homme – s'offrent à elle._

_Des brumes anglaises aux vallons verdoyants de Toscane, elle deviendra peu à peu, entre éblouissement et amertume, l'indispensable souffle de vie d'une âme tourmentée et tandis que le passé rôde, dans l'ombre progresse le mal du siècle._

* * *

><p>« En conclusion, vous n'avez aucune référence, Miss Granger. »<p>

Le ton était sans appel.

Hermione ravala un soupir de frustration – vraisemblablement, il lui faudrait souffrir un refus de plus.

Fixant le ruban de satin bleu qui retenait nonchalamment les boucles blondes de son interlocutrice, elle délibéra hâtivement sur la conduite à tenir.

Les murs lambrissés du cabinet lui renvoyaient son malaise en pleine face les reliures en maroquin clamaient son imposture et les illustres aïeuls enchâssés dans leur grand cadre doré semblaient la dévisager avec méfiance.

Même le châle persan somptueusement brodé, ruisselant sur les accoudoirs d'acajou, révélait _ce monde_ auquel elle n'appartenait pas.

« Vous devez comprendre, Miss Granger, que je ne peux vous engager avec votre bonne foi pour seule recommandation. Il me faut des preuves quant à la qualité de votre instruction. Avez-vous au moins eu une gouvernante ? »

« Non » souffla-t-elle en rougissant. « Ma tante s'en est chargée elle-même avait reçu une éducation soignée », crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

« Votre tante ? » reprit Lady Eleonora en haussant un sourcil. « Et qu'en est-il de vos parents ? »

À son grand dam, l'illégitimité de leur nouveau palefrenier s'était éventée et parole d'honneur, il n'y aurait pas une bâtarde de plus sous son toit !

« Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde », répondit-elle d'un timbre désincarné. « Mon père était capitaine… il n'aurait pu s'occuper seul de… il… il m'a donc confiée à sa sœur. Mais comme la révolution enflait, sans compter la guerre contre l'Autriche qui menaçait, mon oncle a décidé de s'exiler en Angleterre sous prétexte d'implanter une manufacture de textiles. Apparemment, le marché était en pleine croissance, avec toutes vos innovations techniques*…»

Hermione eut une inflexion songeuse.

« D'après le journal de ma tante, nous sommes partis en mars 1792. J'avais à peine six mois. Mon père projetait de nous rejoindre… mais il a été exécuté… en novembre 1793… pour avoir accueilli des hors-la-loi à son bord. Girondins*, forcément », finit-elle dans un simulacre de rire.

Étrange sensation que de narrer ce fragment de vie dont elle ne se souvenait rien ! Elle avait beau le visualiser, l'examiner, l'ausculter méticuleusement, il se dérobait toujours, refusant de s'incarner à chacun de ses mots.  
>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prononçait ces formules au goût dessalé et généralement, les vagues de pitié qu'elles suscitaient l'incommodait, telle une nausée persistante.<p>

Néanmoins, elle guettait avec curiosité la réaction de la femme qui lui faisait face. Depuis le début de l'entretien, celle-ci affichait une maîtrise olympienne. Son teint de marbre allait-il laisser entrevoir fugitivement une veine palpitante ? À moins qu'un éclair de compassion ne traverse ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen ?

Lady Eleonora prit une vive inspiration :

« Pourquoi avez-vous finalement choisi de partir en pension ? » Ses lèvres se plissèrent. « Que je sache, les institutions de charité n'enseignent rien d'autre que les bonnes manières et autres accomplissements. »

Hermione se crispa, n'aimant guère les voix gorgées de certitudes.

« Je n'ai pas véritablement _choisi_, Madame. Ma tante a décidé de retourner en France après le décès de son mari… Et puis, l'usine était au bord de la faillite… La concurrence, Liverpool, Manchester, … » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. « J'aurais pu rentrer avec elle mais… – elle soupira – mais vu notre situation, seul le couvent aurait été une issue honorable. Tandis que le pensionnat permettait… »

« Oui, oui, les pensionnats populaires se targuent de façonner de parfaites _ladies_. Mais je n'ai ni besoin d'une femme d'intérieur, ni d'une dame de compagnie. Retournez donc dans votre école et tâchez de contracter une alliance satisfaisante : voilà le seul avenir respectable. »

La maîtresse de céans se leva dans un bruissement de soie. Consciente d'outrepasser les règles de la bienséance, Hermione ne put pourtant s'empêcher de rajouter précipitamment :

« Veuillez excuser mon impertinence, Madame, mais j'ai la présomption de croire que mes capacités répondront à vos exigences. »

Surprise et confusion colorèrent brièvement ses joues pleines. De toute évidence, cette candidate ne manquait pas de persévérance, quoique cela fut irritant.

« Miss Granger » lâcha-t-elle enfin, « mes décisions n'ont pas l'habitude d'être discutées. » Elle agita impatiemment la main. « Cependant, en vertu de votre assurance quelque peu déroutante… » observa-t-elle d'un air pincé, « quels enseignements seriez-vous apte à dispenser ? »

Hermione esquissa un timide sourire.

« Je suppose que vos enfants ont déjà acquis tous les rudiments ? » Elle espérait que sa question ne soit pas trop offensante.

« Vous parlez français, je présume ? » coupa-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« Oui, couramment. Et j'ai de bonnes notions en grec et en latin », enchaîna-t-elle rapidement.

« Des connaissances en histoire et en géographie ? »

« J'ai beaucoup lu à ce sujet, Madame. Ainsi que des écrits philosophiques. »

« Vraiment ? » scruta-t-elle, sceptique. « J'ignorais que l'on trouvait de tels ouvrages en pension. »

« C'était ceux de mon oncle » murmura-t-elle. « Il était assez fin lecteur. »

Elles s'observèrent discrètement.

« Jouez-vous d'un instrument, Miss Granger ? »

« Du pianoforte. Je pourrais leur apprendre la musique… si vous le souhaitez. »

« Cela va sans dire. »

Le silence se fit plus dense.  
>Hermione devina confusément que le verdict était imminent.<br>Glissant un œil fasciné vers ces flots vivants de mousseline, elle fut étonnée de découvrir ses traits de patricienne adoucis par la réflexion.

« Je vous engage à l'essai jusqu'aux premiers jours de novembre », énonça-t-elle finalement. « Nous passons traditionnellement l'hiver en Italie. D'ici là, faites vos preuves et j'aviserai de la situation avant notre départ. »

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle que la cloche retentit impétueusement, et quasi instantanément, un homme en livrée rouge surgit de nulle part.

« Vous conduirez Miss Granger à l'intendante », ordonna-t-elle au valet qui s'inclinait.

Puis se tournant vers la jeune fille : « Miss Olivan vous attribuera une chambre et vous fera visiter le domaine. Pour toute question domestique, c'est à elle que vous vous référerez. »

Hermione acquiesça avec force.

« Vous viendrez me retrouver ici même, demain à dix heures. Nous établirons vos fonctions. »

À nouveau, elle souscrit vivement d'un signe de tête.

Le soulagement gonflait sa poitrine, des milliers de perspectives fleurissaient déjà dans ses yeux caramel.

Une onde d'allégresse la pénétra dans un frisson d'exaltation, elle se promit intérieurement d'être à la hauteur de sa tâche.

Soudain, elle perçut la moiteur de ses mains, et, légèrement défaillante, les essuya furtivement sur sa robe de batiste écrue.  
>Hermione sentit alors la pesanteur des deux paires d'yeux qui la cernaient avidement, et réalisant, embarrassée, qu'on attendait d'elle quelque chose qui lui échappait obscurément – que savait-elle du cérémonial de la haute société ? – elle exécuta une courte révérence en soufflant: « Je vous remercie, Lady Snape. »<p>

* * *

><p>* En cette fin du XVIIIè siècle, l'Angleterre est en effet beaucoup plus « à la pointe » de la technologie que la France.<p>

* Durant la politique répressive de la Terreur qui suit la prise de pouvoir des députés montagnards en 1793 (avec Robespierre à leur tête) les Girondins sont massacrés, à l'instar des royalistes et des modérés.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, comme toujours, vos remarques, questions et critiques sont très attendues!<p>

à mercredi prochain pour le premier chapitre,

Ilda


	2. Chapitre I

Bonjour à toutes,

Merci à **Lasiurys**, **shukrat**, **Margot**, **blupou**, et** Nathea** pour vos reviews enthousiastes, j'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

Merci également à toutes celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte - n'hésitez pas à l'avenir à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions.

Certaines l'ont peut-être déjà remarqué, mais vous n'allez pas tarder à vous apercevoir que je suis une adepte des chapitres (relativement) courts. En revanche, cette histoire sera beaucoup plus longue que mes précédentes fics - une trentaine de chapitres sont prévus - donc vous devriez (notez le conditionnel) être comblées.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Ainsi, voilà à quoi ressemblait la vie des gens riches<em>, songea Hermione, émerveillée.

Des palefreniers entièrement dévoués au bien-être d'illustres pur-sangs, une demi-douzaine de domestiques occupés à étendre dans l'arrière-cour un linge d'une blancheur immaculée et une dizaine de laquais s'affairant autour de superbes voitures : un phaéton sophistiqué, un étrange cabriolet – le futur tilbury, – et une grande diligence, infiniment plus élégante que le _mail-coach_ par lequel elle était arrivée à Ashton Court*, quelques heures auparavant.

Miss Olivan, corsetée dans une robe anthracite dont la sévérité était démentie par des manières affables, se tourna vers la nouvelle venue :

« Vous ne serez probablement pas obligée de revenir dans cette partie du domaine : Madame ne veut pas que les enfants s'approchent des écuries. Seul l'aîné a le droit, pour sa leçon d'équitation. »

Hermione peina à masquer son trouble et fut particulièrement reconnaissante que l'intendante ne le relève pas.

« C'est Madame qui dirige tout ici, alors, si vous voulez mon avis… », reprit-elle en baissant la voix, « mieux vaut éviter de la froisser. »

Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement : « Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps? » se risqua-t-elle à lui demander.

« Oh, cela va faire dix-sept ans qu'elle a épousé notre Lord! »

Et sur un ton de confidence empreint de fierté, elle ajouta « Ma mère était au service de feue Lady Snape, alors croyez bien qu'avant Madame, j'ai vu défiler un régiment de prétendantes, à Savannah, jusqu'à cette maudite guerre*… »

La jeune gouvernante écarquilla les yeux amusée, Miss Olivan lui tapota affectueusement le bras : « Je devine votre curiosité, Miss Granger, et je vous raconterai volontiers quelques souvenirs d'Amérique autour d'une tasse de thé, mais avant, il me faut vous montrer votre chambre. »

L'aile sud traversée et deux immenses escaliers de pierre plus tard, Hermione constata que son maigre bagage avait été déposé sur le seuil d'une grande porte.

À côté d'un grand lit aux montants sculptés, une fenêtre ornée de lourds rideaux en damas bleu roi donnait sur des jardins à la française – un caprice de Madame, précisa l'intendante.

En face se dressait une armoire en chêne massif, avec les armoiries des Snape gravées sur chaque battant elle jouxtait une petite coiffeuse en merisier qui attira visiblement l'attention d'Hermione – les quatre pieds ouvragés formaient des cariatides remarquables.

Un broc en faïence Wedgwood* et un pot de chambre assorti constituaient l'essentiel de la toilette.

« Cela vous convient-il ? » s'enquit délicatement Miss Olivan.

« C'est… c'est absolument parfait » balbutia Hermione, subjuguée.

Un charmant secrétaire marqueté, sur lequel était posé un encrier en cristal et bronze doré, complétait l'ensemble d'un raffinement inégalé.  
>Au mur étaient exposées plusieurs eaux-fortes représentant de pittoresques paysages italiens, entourées de quelques miniatures du très jeune Sir William C. Ross*, celui-là même qui, une poignée d'années plus tard, ferait fureur dans toutes les Cours européennes.<p>

« Pardonnez-moi si je vous abandonne à présent » entama l'intendante en arrachant Hermione à sa contemplation muette « mais j'ai quelques ordres à donner en cuisine. Le souper est servi à dix-huit heures trente dans les cuisines de l'aile ouest en attendant, installez-vous tranquillement » conclut-elle aimablement.

* * *

><p><em>Il faudra les apporter à la lingère<em>, soupira Hermione en défroissant tant bien que mal les robes tout justes sorties de la malle.  
>Elle qui escomptait se changer pour le dîner – n'était-ce pas l'usage dans le grand monde ? – se résigna à garder sa robe de batiste écrue, dont le bas était – hélas ! – déjà constellé de petites éclaboussures noirâtres.<p>

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle sortit les quelques livres légués par sa tante, ayant échappé à l'humiliation d'une vente aux enchères, et les disposa précautionneusement sur le secrétaire.  
>Il n'y avait que des auteurs français – un mélange de frustration et de fierté accueilli cette constatation : un recueil de poésie de la Pléiade, quelques pièces de Molière, <em>Les rêveries du promeneur solitaire<em>, ainsi que _Julie ou la nouvelle Héloïse _de son cher Rousseau un peu plus loin _Candide, _les_ Fables de La Fontaine, la Princesse de Clèves _côtoyaient les licencieuses _Liaisons dangereuses*. _

Et bien sûr, la petite Bible ayant appartenu à son père trouva une place toute désignée sur sa table de chevet.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, ses épaules enveloppées d'un châle laineux, elle huma l'humidité vespérale qui exhalait un parfum fleuri et savoura longuement sa sérénité retrouvée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est avec délice qu'elle commença à explorer les environs.  
>Le second étage s'avéra un peu décevant : trois portes closes – que Miss Olivan avait présenté comme étant les chambres d'enfants, et une salle d'étude recelant de vieilles cartes, quelques curiosités alignées derrière une vitrine poussiéreuse ainsi qu'un globe terrestre à la peinture défraîchie.<p>

Si le premier étage présenta lui aussi son lot de portes hermétiquement fermées – les appartements des maîtres, soupçonna-t-elle à juste titre – Hermione découvrit, nichée au fond du couloir, une assez grande bibliothèque dont le battant entrebâillé attisa sa curiosité.

Devant les rayonnages débordant de livres, elle eut une pensée émue pour sa tante elle qui aurait été tellement heureuse de posséder ne serait-ce que la moitié des ouvrages !

Un feu crachotait dans l'âtre, et bien que la lumière fut insuffisante, elle se mit en quête d'un titre intriguant.

L'Antiquité la passionnait et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle fut attirée par l'intitulé prometteur d'Hölderlin*, mais ne lisant pas l'allemand, c'est à regret qu'elle reposa soigneusement _Hyperion_ sur la première étagère.

Au fil de ses recherches, elle s'habitua à la pénombre, ses mains courant avec habileté entre les rayons, ses doigts effleurant le cuir des couvertures elle sourit avec satisfaction devant certains titres familiers et s'illumina de bonheur à l'idée de ses prochaines lectures.

Quand elle sentit l'engourdissement gagner ses bras, elle décida qu'il était temps de partir, et n'osant emprunter un ouvrage, elle se promit de revenir à la première occasion.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut.

Le buste d'une très jeune femme, en marbre blanc, trônant sur la cheminée elle devina qu'on l'avait placé là avec beaucoup de déférence. Elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué en entrant, tant l'harmonie qui se dégageait du visage était saisissante.  
>On aurait dit l'incarnation gracile de la Mélancolie, une nymphe modelée par de célestes mains.<br>La ligne oblique du nez était adoucie par l'amande des yeux, des lèvres charnues estompaient un menton à peine anguleux, et la couronne de cheveux légèrement défaite donnait à l'ensemble un souffle de fraîcheur.

« Praxitèle* n'aurait pas fait mieux » déclara soudain une voix grave et pensive dans son dos, tandis qu'elle se retournait subitement.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour assimiler que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle – grand, cheveux ébène et redingote noire – était, sans erreur possible, le maître des lieux.

« Lo-Lord Snape », bredouilla-t-elle en esquissant une révérence. L'irrépressible impression d'être prise en faute lui comprimait la poitrine bien qu'elle n'eut rien fait de mal.

Se présenter lui semblait relativement incongru sinon totalement inapproprié, alors elle demeura tête baissée, observant le parquet ciré avec une sensation de parfait ridicule.

Quand elle releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir la porte dérobée par laquelle il était vraisemblablement entré – le lambris et la tapisserie dont elle était vêtue ne la distinguait pas du mur – et constater, non sans soulagement, qu'il l'avait contournée pour s'installer dans un fauteuil de velours, sans plus lui prêter un regard.

* * *

><p>*Ashton Court : domaine existant réellement dans les environs de Bristol.<p>

*Il s'agit de la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis (1775-1782) durant laquelle les treize colonies, fondées à l'origine par des colons anglais, se soulèvent contre la couronne britannique. Elle aboutira à la création d'états indépendants.

*Manufacture britannique de porcelaine fondée en 1759.

*Sir William Charles Ross (1794-1860) célèbre miniaturiste anglais.

*Je ne vous présente pas les œuvres précitées, mais bien évidemment, elles ont toutes été écrites et publiées avant 1814, date à laquelle ce récit commence.

*Friedrich Hölderlin (1770-1843) poète et philosophe allemand.

*Praxitèle (v. 400 av. J-C – 326 av. J-C) célèbre sculpteur grec.

* * *

><p>Bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ces petites notes qui paraissent peut-être enfantines aux yeux de certains mais après tout, un peu de clarté historique ne fait pas de mal.<p>

Dernière chose: vous vous en doutez (j'espère) Hermione et Severus ne risquent pas de s'embrasser au troisième, ni même au dixième chapitre (et qui sait, peut-être qu'ils ne s'embrasseront jamais! ~rire sadique~)  
>Bref, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.<p>

Je vous laisse méditer sur l'identité de cette jeune femme dont le buste trône dans la bibliothèque - toutes vos hypothèses, même les plus farfelues sont évidemment bienvenues - et espère vous retrouver toujours plus nombreux la semaine prochaine!

Ilda


	3. Chapitre II

Bonjour à toutes!

Je suis ravie de constater le nombre croissant de reviews et d'ajouts en alerte, ainsi je voudrais remercier **blupou**, **Darvah**, **Zeugma**, **Nathea**, **Aodren** et **WFdarkness**. Surtout, continuez comme ça!

Côté disclaimer, vous vous en doutez, je ne possède rien si ce n'est mon imagination.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>« J'ai vu Monsieur tout à l'heure, dans la bibliothèque » dit Hermione d'un ton neutre alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Miss Olivan dans les cuisines – après avoir perdu cinq bonnes minutes à en chercher l'accès.<p>

« Sir Severus, voulez-vous dire ? » questionna-t-elle en surveillant d'un œil les cuisinières.  
>Devant l'étonnement de sa jeune amie elle ajouta : « <em>Monsieur<em> s'applique aussi au fils aîné des maîtres. »

« Un futur duc d'Orléans* peut-être ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle en guise de réponse, tandis que l'intendante la dévisageait, confuse, n'ayant probablement pas saisi l'allusion.

Faisant fi de cette interruption, elle reprit avec enthousiasme : « Sir Severus a été fait chevalier de l'Ordre de la Jarretière*, quelques années après son retour d'Amérique – d'où l'appellation, vous vous en doutez. »

Hermione acquiesça bien qu'en réalité, elle était honteusement ignorante en la matière.

« Comme si un titre pouvait tout racheter… » déplora pour elle-même Miss Olivan. « Enfin, tout ceci n'est que purement symbolique puisque sa mère n'était autre que Isabella Cavendish d'Hardwick*, la fille aînée du duc de Devonshire », annonça-t-elle fièrement comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire personnelle.

« Quel fut le scandale quand elle a épousé L'Honorable* Edward Snape, le fils cadet d'un simple _baron_ ! Ma mère, qui était alors à son service » ajouta-t-elle en se signant « n'a jamais eu cesse de répéter que cette mésalliance lui porterait malheur. »

Sans prêter attention à l'air interrogatif d'Hermione, elle soupira : « Dieu sait, hélas, qu'elle n'a pas eu tort. Les mariages de passion sont toujours les pires, disait-elle. C'était une femme de bon sens, voyez-vous. »

Se tournant brusquement, elle relata avec animation : « Quand Sir Severus est revenu de Savannah, il ne possédait plus rien. Ruiné. Les propriétés en Géorgie, les plantations, les esclaves, tout était tombé aux mains des Américains. Un désastre. Croyez-moi, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux… »

Hermione écoutait, captivée : jamais l'horizon ne lui avait paru si vaste au pensionnat !

« Feu Lord Snape faisait parti des premiers colons, envoyés sur ordre de la Couronne alors imaginez, tout le travail d'une vie qui part en fumée ! »

Elle eut une inspiration rageuse puis poursuivit :

« Arrivés à Londres, je fus la seule à rester à son service. Il avait à peine seize ans si je me souviens bien, on était en 1782…

Son père, Sir Edward n'avait malheureusement pas supporté le voyage, il faut dire que les conditions étaient effroyables. Moi-même, je ne sais toujours pas par quel miracle j'ai survécu…

Que Dieu me pardonne, mais son sort fut des plus injustes. Mourir en pleine mer comme un chien galeux, lui qui avait défendu si vaillamment ses propriétés… ! Ils sont restés jusqu'au bout, vous pouvez me croire ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus l'once d'un espoir… Pas comme tous ceux qui ont fui à la première échauffourée. »

Elle but une gorgée de lait chaud qui ne parvint toutefois pas à effacer son masque d'amertume.

« Les gages avaient beau être misérables, j'ai refusé d'abandonner mon jeune maître dans une situation si instable. Son oncle étant mort sans descendance, il est devenu le sixième Baron de Clifford de Chudleigh*, grâce à quoi, Lord Grey (le marquis de Kent, un vieil ami de feu Lord Snape, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence) a pu l'introduire dans les salons à la mode.

C'est là qu'il a rencontré l'étincelante Fräulein Eleonora Kalstotz…Elle était issue de la haute-bourgeoisie prussienne, unique petite-fille d'un riche armateur italien et aspirait à devenir une Lady: en quelques mois, toute la bonne société l'avait désignée comme le parti idéal. Eh bien, figurez-vous ma chère qu'il m'a fallut quinze ans pour lui faire entendre raison ! »

Hermione eut un rire cristallin.

« Vous semblez si proche de Lord Snape malgré… » Elle s'arrêta brutalement, consciente de sa maladresse.

« Malgré mon rang inférieur » compléta tranquillement Miss Olivan.

Lui tenait-elle rigueur de son impair ?

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas un homme enclin aux confidences, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance . »

Son expression s'assombrit et elle parut soudain singulièrement vieillie.

D'une voix où perçait une pointe de nostalgie, elle conclut :

« Enfants, nous jouions ensemble. Je n'ai que quatre ans de plus que lui, vous savez. Il était le petit frère que je rêvais d'avoir, quoiqu'un peu taciturne… Il m'a toujours traitée avec respect – comme le reste du personnel d'ailleurs.  
>Le jour de son mariage, il m'a affirmé être la personne la plus sensée parmi ses connaissances. Venant de lui, c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse espérer. »<p>

De multiples souvenirs avaient du s'emparer d'elle car son timbre s'était fait plus rêveur.

Hermione hocha la tête, gênée par la tournure personnelle que prenait la conversation et s'empressa de lui demander avec un sourire forcé :

« J'ai vu un buste ravissant dans la bibliothèque mais il ne m'a pas semblé reconnaître les traits de Madame… si cela n'est pas indiscret, qui est cette jeune fille ? »

Miss Olivan eut l'air décontenancé. « Vous parlez du buste en marbre posé sur la cheminée, dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Sir Severus ? Dans l'aile sud ? » précisa-t-elle devant la stupéfaction d'Hermione.

« Oui, c'est bien cela », convint-elle. « J'ignorais que c'était sa bibliothèque personnelle », indiqua-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure.

« Oh » murmura-t-elle sans relever la dernière remarque.

Une ombre passa furtivement sur son visage ridé.

Après l'aplomb dont elle venait de faire preuve durant son récit, la voir embarrassée offrait un bien étrange contraste. Quand elle se décida à répondre, ce fut avec une infime lassitude :

« C'est une tragique histoire, pour tout vous dire… » énonça-t-elle sourdement. « Laissons reposer le passé en paix, voulez-vous ? »

* * *

><p>Alors que dix heures résonnaient au loin, l'esprit engourdi par une généreuse insomnie et vaguement confus suite aux révélations de Miss Olivan, Hermione pénétra dans le cabinet particulier de Lady Snape.<p>

Immédiatement, la pièce lui parut indiciblement différente. La lumière matutinale rendait l'atmosphère moins étouffante, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion – l'oppression de la veille s'étant miraculeusement évanouie.

Eleonora Snape lui adressa un bref regard tandis qu'elle accomplissait une formelle génuflexion, puis désignant une bergère d'un air ennuyé, elle entama fermement :

« Entrons dans le vif du sujet, le temps m'est compté. »

Hermione eut un sourire un peu crispé – s'habituerait-elle un jour à tant de condescendance ?

« Vos gages s'élèveront à huit livres par mois. Vous devrez dispenser des leçons particulières à chacun de mes trois enfants, excepté pour la musique où ils s'écouteront mutuellement. »

Hermione acquiesça mais Lady Snape enchaîna aussitôt :

« Monsieur Christopher doit absolument perfectionner son français et j'attends que vous lui enseigniez également quelques notions de grec et de latin.  
>Il a déjà une bonne maîtrise de l'algèbre et de la géographie, concentrez-vous donc sur l'histoire ancienne.<br>Quant à la philosophie… » elle pinça subrepticement les lèvres « mon époux y tient beaucoup, mais je ne tolérerai pas qu'il lise les provocations d'un dénommé Voltaire. »

Son ton méprisant était sans appel.

« En ce qui concerne Mademoiselle Georgiana et Miss Catherine » reprit-elle sèchement « des progrès pianistiques sont escomptés, de même qu'en arithmétique, en géographie et en histoire. Toute lecture philosophique est bien entendu prohibée, évitez également Shakespeare – ce n'est que meurtres ou marivaudage. »

Hermione se dandina maladroitement sur son siège, retenant à grand-peine une exclamation indignée.

« En revanche, il serait souhaitable qu'elles lisent les_ Sermons_ de John Wesley , ils siéent parfaitement à leur rang », poursuivit-elle imperturbablement.  
>« Et puisque nous abordons la question religieuse, je présume que vous êtes de confession catholique de par vos origines mais vous êtes priée néanmoins d'assister à l'office dominical. »<p>

« Une dernière chose, Miss Granger » précisa-t-elle à contrecœur, alors que Hermione se levait, « mon mari est un homme taciturne, n'y prêtez pas attention outre mesure. »

Et malgré sa robe de taffetas rose, et malgré l'or éblouissant des bijoux, Lady Snape parut presque triste en cet instant.

* * *

><p>*Durant l'Ancien Régime, « Monsieur » désigne le frère cadet du roi, généralement titré duc d'Orléans.<p>

*De tous les ordres britanniques, c'est le plus élevé. Il a été fondé en 1348 par Édouard III et est toujours en usage aujourd'hui.

*Les Cavendish d'Hardwick sont une riche famille aristocratique descendantes des ducs de Newcastle et dont sont issus les ducs du Devonshire.

*Tous les fils et filles de vicomtes ou de barons, ainsi que les plus jeunes fils de comtes ont droit au préfixe  
>« l'Honorable ».<p>

*Titre de la pairie d'Angleterre toujours existant, créé en 1672 par Thomas Clifford.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, vous avez envie de m'assassiner parce que non seulement, ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais en plus, tout le monde parle de Severus sans qu'on aperçoive le bout de son nez. (Non, ce n'est pas un mauvais jeu de mots!)<br>Rassurez-vous, mon sadisme a des limites, ainsi, je peux vous garantir que vous le retrouverez en chair et en os dans le prochain chapitre, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage en prime. Satisfaites?

Concernant Hermione et Severus, leur vécu et le contexte changent évidemment par rapport à HP mais je fais néanmoins en sorte que leurs traits psychologiques soient fidèles au canon, quelles sont vos perceptions à ce propos?

(Comme je l'expliquais à une lectrice, ce qui m'importe avant tout, c'est par exemple le tempérament tourmenté de Severus - qu'il soit un Mangemort repenti est propre à l'univers de JKR - et les causes de son tourment, dans cette histoire, ne seront pas nécessairement calquées sur HP; je ne sais pas si je suis claire?)

Sinon, quelles sont vos impressions au sujet de Miss Olivan et Lady Snape?

Sur ce, je vous laisse imaginer la vie du jeune Severus aux Amériques (et éventuellement les drames qui l'ont jalonnée...)

à mercredi prochain!

Ilda


	4. Chapitre III

Bonjour à toutes!

Vous avez de la chance, je poste même quand je suis mourante sous ma couette avec 40° de fièvre, et pour ça, il faut remercier **Zeugma**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Nathea**, **Piitchoun** et **WFdarkness** pour leurs reviews qui sont mille fois plus efficaces qu'un doliprane.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La leçon enfin finie, les héritiers Snape s'éclipsèrent après une discrète révérence, et Hermione s'assit pensivement devant le magnifique Broadwood* qui trônait au centre du salon de musique, tentant de chasser cet étrange malaise qu'elle avait senti au contact de ces enfants qui n'en étaient pas.<p>

Monsieur Christopher, le visage grave, avait passé l'heure guindé dans un costume bleu marin, toute spontanéité ayant déserté ses traits encore juvéniles – c'est à peine s'il paraissait quinze ans.

Mademoiselle Georgiana, dont les yeux reflétaient une vivacité réprimée, lui avait paru plus alerte quoique résignée quant à Miss Catherine… Comment tant de morgue pouvait émaner d'une si jeune enfant ?

Vaguement inquiète et désorientée par cette nouvelle tournure, elle effleura quelques touches avant d'entamer timidement un morceau que jouait jadis sa tante.

Si son jeu n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'excellent – le doigté était trop incertain, et quelques notes dissonantes se mêlaient parfois aux arpèges, elle faisait preuve en revanche d'un indéniable sens musical.

Les boiseries du salon chantaient, respiraient, pleuraient dans une polyphonie enivrante, et même les rideaux ambrés aussi légers que lumineux prirent vie au son de Mozart. Dans un accord triomphal, elle acheva la sonate et la résonance des cordes vibrantes imprégna toute la pièce.

« Mozart, évidemment » prononça une voix éteinte derrière elle.

Hermione avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds, lissé le devant de sa robe gris perle, affichant un aimable sourire, quand elle comprit qu'_il_ l'enjoignait à rester assise d'un geste las de la main.

Déconcertée, elle se contenta d'acquiescer poliment à sa dernière affirmation et quand bien même Lord Snape aurait eu tort – quoique cette hypothèse lui fut difficilement envisageable pour une obscure raison – elle n'aurait probablement pas eu le courage de le détromper.

« _Nés pour la médiocrité, nous sommes accablés par les esprits sublimes_, n'est-ce pas ? » déplora-t-il dans un français parfait.

Dans sa bouche, Montesquieu avait la saveur du désenchantement, et Hermione s'en trouva étrangement affectée.

Il se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et la dévisageait longuement, impassible. Aucune expression ne vint fleurir sur son teint pâle, et s'il reconnut l'intruse de la veille, pas le moindre froncement de sourcil ne l'attesta.

« Peut-être que ceci est susceptible de vous intéresser » finit-il par dire en lui tendant un recueil finement relié. « Les dernières compositions de Monsieur Weber* – pas aussi prodigieuses que celles de Mozart bien entendu, mais il faut faire avec son époque » conclut-il sombrement.

La surprise se lisait sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione et ses yeux interrogateurs le scrutaient sans s'embarrasser du protocole. Que signifiait tout cela ? Savait-il au moins qui _elle_ était ?

« Déchiffrez » ordonna-t-il tout à coup, la faisant sursauter.

Le regard baissé, elle murmura : « Je ne saurai y rendre justice… »  
>« Peu importe » coupa-t-il avec impatience.<p>

Elle s'exécuta alors, maladroitement, le cerveau ankylosé par ces nuées de notes qui défilaient inlassablement à peine avait-elle lu une mesure que le tempo la pressait vers la suivante, la vue brouillée, les joues empourprées, les mains paralysées, elle tâtonna, frôla, écorcha – et les pages s'amoncelaient à sa gauche mais jamais cette course à l'abîme ne semblait vouloir prendre fin.

Mortifiée, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur le clavier d'ivoire bien après l'ultime cadence. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit qu'il s'était approché – à présent, elle pouvait discerner son ombre qui se découpait sur le couvercle marqueté.  
>Il demeura immobile et le silence se fit d'autant plus insoutenable.<p>

« Ne vous contentez _jamais_ de la médiocrité » gronda-t-il enfin. « Jamais ! »s'exclama-t-il, en proie à une colère sourde.

Hermione leva péniblement les yeux et découvrit un autre homme.  
>Ses pupilles dilatées, plus profondes qu'une mer d'obsidienne, avaient embrasé son visage, dévorant chaque parcelle de sa peau claire et son être tout entier irradiait d'une rage aussi impuissante qu'indéfinissable.<p>

La seconde suivante, il était à nouveau drapé dans une sobre froideur, inexpressif, le regard vide.

Il parut soudain s'apercevoir de la présence d'Hermione – elle n'avait pas bougé et le fixait, plus étourdie que réellement craintive.

Lentement, comme s'il luttait avec lui-même, il ouvrit spasmodiquement la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres, s'éclaircit la gorge pour finalement retomber dans un mutisme morose, maints souvenirs l'entraînant dans une réalité connue de lui seul.

« Vous… » commença-t-il difficilement. « Vous… »

Subitement, un domestique se matérialisa, et Hermione ne sut jamais ce qu'il voulut dire en cette minute où tant d'émotions contradictoires s'agitaient sous la soie du gilet noir.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, » entama le valet avec une courbette « Lady Snape vous prie de la rejoindre dans le petit salon. Lord Malfoy est arrivé. »

* * *

><p>Si tant est qu'elle eût pu le voir, nul doute que Hermione aurait été déstabilisée par cette arrogante blondeur, ce front hautain, ce regard incisif, et plus encore par l'étrange suavité que dégageait l'ensemble de ses manières.<p>

Lord Malfoy dominait le salon de sa haute stature, arpentant le parquet de ses bottes cirées, les mains jointes dans son dos et le menton fier quand enfin, la maîtresse des lieux apparut, rayonnante dans son corset de soie rose.

« Lady Snape » murmura-t-il en lui baisant la main. « C'est toujours un ravissement de vous voir » ajouta-t-il d'une voix délicieusement chaude, tandis que l'intéressée rosissait de plaisir.

D'un geste gracile, elle lui désigna la causeuse Louis XVI qui faisait face à la cheminée et tandis qu'il s'asseyait en prenant soin de ne point froisser son habit, elle nota avec embarras combien l'azur de son pourpoint – résolument rétro-gardiste – s'assortissait à merveille avec les motifs bleu-gris des rinceaux et grotesques qui ornaient le mobilier.

« Lucius » salua brièvement Lord Snape en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère confinée du petit salon, « je pensais que tu avais bel et bien oublié l'Angleterre. »

« Voyons Severus, ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques semaines, tu le sais bien » répondit-il en se levant.

Lucius était assurément le seul, qui, de tout son entourage, avait l'outrecuidance de le tutoyer avec cette spontanéité badine qui captivait tant les femmes.

Ils se donnèrent d'ailleurs une accolade fraternelle, autorisée par vingt ans d'amitié.

Lord Malfoy, comte de Pembroke et de Montgomery* onzième du nom, faisait parti de ces aristocrates que l'on adulait ostensiblement et que l'on condamnait à voix basse.

Ses fastueuses réceptions attiraient bien du monde : il appartenait à la pairie d'Angleterre et on le savait influent. Ainsi, les élus se pressaient régulièrement dans son salon avec la voracité qui caractérise ces vieilles familles dont le pouvoir décroît chaque année et tandis que l'on s'empiffrait de macarons, on tentait d'obtenir entre deux sourires hypocrites, quelques prérogatives ou passe-droits tout en conspirant autour d'un guéridon.

La quarantaine bien avancée, des fiançailles rompues par deux fois, on ne lui connaissait que d'éphémères aventures qui décourageaient bien des mères de famille – au fond, ce n'était pas sa faute si les jeunes filles s'entichaient de lui avec une facilité déconcertante !

Mais, par-dessus tout, on lui reprochait d'avoir dédaigné l'oisiveté que son rang lui conférait pour mener, tel un vulgaire bourgeois, des affaires florissantes à l'étranger.

« Mon commerce se porte à merveille, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter » ironisa Lucius tout en notant que Eleonora s'était éclipsée « je devrais même t'obliger à m'accompagner la prochaine fois, ainsi tu auras tout le loisir de déguster les charmes d'une cuisine épicée. Sans compter qu'un peu de soleil te ferait le plus grand bien ! »

« C'est très aimable à toi » convint son interlocuteur non sans sarcasme « mais vois-tu, j'ai déjà fort à faire ici.»

« Comme relire pour la cinquième fois l'intégralité de ta bibliothèque ? » railla son ami. « Enfin Severus, tu n'imagines pas combien la vie aux Indes peut être _excitante_… » ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

« Balivernes, Lucius. Balivernes! » s'exclama-t-il en fustigeant le regard faussement concupiscent de cet énergumène d'ami. « Je suppose, de plus, que tu n'es pas venu pour le simple plaisir de me voir – inutile de t'excuser, je te connais » précisa-t-il en observant son air exagérément offensé, « alors explique moi plutôt ce qui t'amène, si tu veux bien. »

* * *

><p>*Broadwood &amp; Sons, manufacture anglaise de pianos fondée en 1728.<p>

*Carl Maria von Weber (1786-1826) compositeur allemand. Mozart appartient quant à lui à la génération précédente (1756-1791).

*Titre fondé en 1138 et appartenant à la pairie d'Angleterre il existe toujours aujourd'hui.  
>Pour être plus précis, Lord Malfoy est comte de Pembroke, onzième du nom et comte de Montgomery huitième du nom, les deux titres n'ayant fusionné qu'en 1605.<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne ferai pas de long laïus aujourd'hui car "Ciel! Que voici d'atroces céphalées!" (comme on aurait dit au XIXè) et mes yeux sont décidément plus heureux quand ils sont fermés.<p>

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a enthousiasmées, que l'apparition de Severus répond à l'image que vous vous faites de lui et que le charme quasi-libertin de Lucius ne vous a pas froissées. (Je reconnais avoir pris certaines libertés avec ce personnage comparé à l'original assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir mais je n'ai pas pu résister à faire de lui une sorte de Casanova qui vit encore selon les mœurs du siècle passé et qui va se retrouver peu à peu plongé dans la tourmente dix-neuvièmiste.)

Dernière chose, certaines se demandaient quel allait être le rôle de Lord Malfoy dans cette histoire: vous l'aurez compris, c'est avant tout un ami de Severus. Mais si vous lisez bien (entre) les lignes, vous devriez glaner quelques détails qui peuvent vous éclairer sur la suite.

J'attends impatiemment vos reviews-ibuprofènes!

à la semaine prochaine,

Ilda

p.s: Madre mia, même quand je dis que je suis brève, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire une tartine^^


	5. Chapitre IV

Bonjour à toutes!

23 reviews en quatre chapitres, vous êtes incroyables, les amis, surtout, continuez sur cette lancée!

Cette semaine, j'ai eu une superbe livraison d'ibuprofènes, je tiens donc à remercier chaleureusement **Piitchoun**, **Zeugma**, **Nathea**, **blupou**, **WFdarkness**, **Aurelie Malfoy** et **Guest**; pour les revieweurs anonymes, si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP (euh, ma science de l'informatique étant très limitée, j'espère que je ne dis pas de bêtise?) car je réponds toujours aux reviews / messages.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Ashton Court, quatre jours auparavant, Hermione pouvait observer à loisir tous les membres du personnel, rassemblés en ce dimanche ensommeillé sous les superbes voûtes en éventail de la chapelle domaniale.<p>

Un pâle rayon de soleil donnait vie aux vitraux haut-perchés et quelques poussières nimbées d'or flottaient dans l'air, égayant le camaïeu de gris des uniformes agglutinés dans la nef.

Seule, au premier rang, se détachait la famille Snape au grand complet.

Lady Eleonora avait revêtu pour l'occasion une impressionnante robe de brocart vert qui tranchait avec l'austère redingote de son mari.

Derrière elle se tenait fièrement une jeune femme dont la silhouette gracile était mise en valeur par un spencer* pervenche. À ses côtés, la haute stature de Lord Malfoy attirait bien des coups d'œil curieux.

« C'est la vicomtesse de Rouchechouart* » chuchota Miss Olivan qui avait suivi le regard de sa voisine, « c'est une aristocrate française, il paraît que c'est la nouvelle conquête de Lord Malfoy » finit-elle tandis que le sermon du pasteur s'éternisait.

Mademoiselle Athénaïs Marie Joséphine de Fontdouce*, unique héritière de feu le vicomte de Rochechouart, arborait une couronne de tresses brunes, un teint de porcelaine, et affichait, telle une parure de diamants, le port altier des jeunes perles éduquées dans le sérail de l'aristocratie.

Elle paraissait terriblement jeune, vingt ans tout au plus, et Hermione, qui en aurait vingt-trois ans dans une douzaine de jours, se surprit à contempler l'abîme qui les séparait, non sans une pointe de jalousie.

La vue de cette beauté si évidente, si _incontestable_, arracha un soupir à Miss Olivan tandis que Hermione, la nuque douloureuse à force de se tenir droite, devinait confusément combien servir ces _gens-là_ sans jamais faire partie de leur monde pouvait être source d'amertume.

Ensuite, elle dut laisser ses pensées dériver pendant plusieurs minutes car quand elle reprit conscience du monde alentour, ce fut pour voir Lord et Lady Snape fendre la nef d'un pas assuré, la foule de domestique courbant ostensiblement la tête sur leur passage.

* * *

><p>Depuis que sa bien-aimée tante Charlotte avait regagné la France, deux ans auparavant, Hermione n'avait plus connu, à son grand regret, la douceur d'un dimanche sans contraintes.<p>

Au pensionnat de Chelsfield, les dimanches étaient rigoureusement identiques aux autres jours de la semaine, l'office matinal étant à peine un peu plus long. Quand les leçons d'histoire, d'algèbre ou de littérature s'achevaient peu avant l'heure des vêpres, il y avait toujours un vieux donateur avec qui il fallait prendre le thé, sous l'œil sévère des aînées, un nouveau point de couture à apprendre ou une camarade qui souhaitait croquer son portrait au fusain – il faut dire qu'elle avait une abondante chevelure dont les reflets fauves, quand ils n'étaient pas prisonniers d'un chignon strict, ne cessaient d'attirer les regards.

Pendant le repas, elle fut partagée une heure durant entre la bienséance qui l'obligeait à converser poliment avec ses voisines et l'impatience qui, depuis qu'elle avait résolument décider d'explorer les écuries, la brûlait et lui chuchotait de s'éclipser discrètement entre deux plats.

Monter à cheval la fascinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et son ignorance en la matière la désespérait au plus haut degré.

Faute de moyens, son oncle louait un vieux poney de selle, l'hiver surtout, quand le gel et la neige rendaient les déplacements à pied trop pénibles. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà hissée à ses côtés, enfant, à l'âge où les joues rougissent encore d'excitation, mais elle n'avait jamais eu véritablement l'occasion d'apprendre – l'équitation étant tout à fait secondaire pour une jeune fille de sa condition.

La dernière bouchée de pudding avalée, elle se précipita au dehors sous le regard surpris des lingères et l'œil inquisiteur de Miss Olivan.

Parvenue dans la cour, elle s'efforça de calmer sa respiration et d'adopter une allure respectable, mais à peine eut-elle tourné à l'angle du bâtiment principal qu'elle s'élança vers les écuries désertes, le cœur frémissant.

Néanmoins, elle se sentit particulièrement stupide quand elle se retrouva face aux grandes stalles qui s'alignaient de part et d'autre de la cour intérieure. Non seulement elle ignorait tout de la façon dont on harnachait un cheval, mais en plus, lequel d'entre eux pouvait-elle raisonnablement monter ?

Elle retint un soupir de découragement et entreprit d'inspecter les lieux, faute de mieux.

« Miss Granger ! » s'exclama soudain une voix sortie de nulle part.  
>Se retournant, elle distingua à contre-jour un jeune homme plutôt élancé qui accourait vers elle quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, il souleva légèrement son couvre-chef, laissant apercevoir quelques mèches rousses.<p>

« Ronald, Ronald Weasley » offrit-il, la main tendue. « Vous êtes la nouvelle gouvernante, pas vrai ? »

« Oui… oui, c'est exact… » balbutia-t-elle, confuse.

« Enchanté, je suis un des palefreniers, arrivé il y a tout juste deux mois » reprit-il avec enthousiasme, « On parle que de vous aux cuisines, 'paraît que vous avez tenu tête à Madame ? Sacrebleu, j'aurais voulu voir ça !»

« Vos sources ont sûrement exagéré » répliqua-t-elle, un peu vexée, « je lui ai simplement démontré que j'étais tout à fait qualifiée pour… pour le poste. »

Il la dévisagea un instant, visiblement incrédule puis partit d'un grand éclat de rire tandis que Hermione se contentait d'esquisser un petit sourire gêné.

« Pardonnez-moi Miss Granger, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! » s'esclaffa-t-il jovialement « je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour le plaisir de crotter votre jolie robe » acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Alors, que voulez-vous ? Un cheval sellé sur le champ pour partir rejoindre votre fiancé qui vous attend au village ? Ou peut-être qu'il travaille au domaine voisin ? » proposa-t-il avec entrain.

« Euh… non… je n'ai pas de fiancé. » Elle rougit furieusement. « Je voulais juste voir les chevaux » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

« Pas même une petite balade par ce temps magnifique ? Croyez-moi, ça ne va pas durer. À Cardiff, là où travaille ma mère, ils ont déjà les cheminées qui fument. Pas étonnant que Lord Snape préfère passer la moitié de l'année en Italie, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Elle acquiesça, songeuse. _Aurait-elle la chance de faire elle aussi partie du voyage ?_

« Voici Janus. » La voix du jeune homme la ramena à la réalité. « C'est le pur-sang de Lord Snape, heureusement qu'il est un excellent cavalier car c'est la bête la plus rétive que je n'ai jamais vue. »

Comme pour souligner ses propos, l'étalon plus noir que la cendre piaffa impétueusement, et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul.

Ronald s'approcha de la stalle suivante et flatta l'encolure d'une jument baie.

« C'est ma Vesta » annonça-t-il en lui caressant le chanfrein. « C'est la doyenne des écuries. Si un jour vous voulez monter, y a pas plus facile qu'elle. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule qui parvient un peu à calmer Janus, c'est pour ça qu'on les a mis côte-à-côte. »

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante, et approcha timidement sa main de ses naseaux dilatés.

« Là-bas, vous avez Diane et Phoebus, 'sont encore jeunes mais très prometteurs d'après Dan. Et la dernière, c'est Cybèle, la jument de Madame. »

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Hermione aperçut une superbe jument à la robe gris pommelé qui, elle l'aurait presque juré, la toisait avec hauteur.

Elle se retourna vers Ronald qui poursuivait ses explications tout en chargeant une brouette d'avoine.

« 'Paraît qu'elle n'est jamais remontée sur un cheval depuis sa première grossesse. Enfin, comme c'est un cadeau de mariage de son époux, il n'y a que lui et Lord Malfoy, parfois, qui ont le droit de la monter. Autant vous dire qu'elle ne se dégourdit pas souvent les pattes… »

Attirée par la vue d'une silhouette sombre qui venait de traverser la cour, elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que le palefrenier la fixait avec un sourire d'excuse :

« Mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. Ma mère dit toujours que j'suis encore plus bavard que mes sœurs, alors imaginez ! »

Hermione rit légèrement tandis qu'il enchaînait :

« Enfin, maintenant vous connaissez le chemin, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez à qui vous adresser ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil jovial et disparut dans la stalle, une fourche à la main.

* * *

><p>« Lisbeth ? »<p>

La voix d'Hermione retentit dans l'arrière cuisine, à peine couverte par le bourdonnement des voix féminines.

« Mademoiselle, vous m'avez appelée ? » demanda une jeune femme aussi blonde que sa peau était pâle.

« Oui, tenez, je vous ai apporté ma robe », expliqua maladroitement Hermione – elle n'avait jamais eu de domestique et n'était guère encline à donner des ordres.

« Bien, Mademoiselle. Par contre, le temps se gâte et ce ne sera pas sec avant demain soir. »

« Ce sera très bien » répondit-elle gentiment, fixant malgré elle la peau craquelée et les doigts rougis de la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas, je la déposerai dans votre chambre demain soir, Mademoiselle. »

« Merci beaucoup. Mais appelez-moi Hermione, je vous en prie. »

Lisbeth la dévisagea une fraction de seconde, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'appeler les étrangers par leur prénom, Mademoiselle », dit-elle froidement avant de se détourner la tête haute.

Hermione resta un instant silencieuse, un peu confuse, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre lingère l'approche, le teint rougeaud et un baquet dans les bras.

« N'vous en faites pas Mad'moiselle, Lisbeth est juste un peu susceptible. Vous savez, elle rêverait que l'idiot Weasley lui fasse aussi v'siter les écuries. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux – _tout se savait donc aussi vite, ici ?_

Pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, elle réalisa alors l'étrange place qu'occupait la gouvernante dans la hiérarchie: légèrement supérieure aux domestiques mais néanmoins bien inférieure aux maîtres, elle était et resterait vouée à la solitude.

* * *

><p>* Un spencer est une veste courte à boutonnière croisée, très en vogue entre 1790 et 1820. Pour la petite histoire, son origine proviendrait d'une maladresse, un lord anglais, George Spencer ayant brûlé le bas de son habit en étant trop près d'une cheminée.<p>

*La maison Rochechouart a fêté son millénaire en 1980. Le titre de vicomte s'est éteint au XVIIIè siècle, je me permets donc ici un (léger) anachronisme. Parmi les membres célèbres de cette famille, on compte notamment la future Madame de Montespan, maîtresse de Louis XIV, Athénaïs de son petit nom.  
>(Pour les amatrices de devinettes, non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles partagent le même prénom qu'elles ont aussi le même caractère; autrement dit, Mademoiselle de Fontdouce n'est pas <em>forcément<em> une psychopathe mégalo-parano qui célèbre des messes noires ou raffolent des poisons.)

*Avant leur mariage, comme les femmes héritent rarement du titre paternel, elles sont souvent dénommées "Mademoiselle de X", du nom d'une propriété familiale. Ici, j'ai tiré son nom de l'abbaye de Fontdouce qui trouve en Saintonge.

* * *

><p>Eh oui, on ne peut pas avoir du caviar à tous les repas de même qu'on ne peut pas croiser Severus à tous les chapitres (du moins pour l'instant, entendons-nous bien. Mesdemoiselles les impatientes, sachez néanmoins que les choses commenceront à s'accélérer dès le chapitre 7 - oui, je sais, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité étant donné que mes propres réserves de patience sont tout à fait...insignifiantes. Bref.)<p>

Que pensez-vous de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce et de ses futures implications? Avez-vous aimé l'intervention de Ron? Le reconnaissez-vous par rapport au canon?  
>J'ai délibérément choisi de rompre avec l'image exaspérante du goinfre sans cesse affamé; sans faire de lui un intellectuel de premier plan, j'avais envie de lui donner une certaine verve qui pourrait (?) booster son capital sympathie. J'attends vos impressions là-dessus et sur tout ce qui pourra bien vous traverser l'esprit!<p>

La semaine prochaine, rendez-vous avec Lady Snape, Severus, Lucius, la vicomtesse de Rochechouart et Hermione, le tout saupoudré d'un peu d'histoire et de quelques petites phrases qui devraient vous donner du grain à moudre.  
>(oui oui, tout ça dans un même chapitre, on applaudit!)<p>

à très bientôt,

Ilda


	6. Chapitre V

Bonjour à toutes!

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à déclencher autant d'enthousiasme en publiant cette histoire, alors laissez-moi vous dire que le nombre croissant de lecteurs me fait vraiment chaud au cœur!  
><strong>Nathea<strong>, **Zeugma**, **WFdarkness**, **Piitchoun,** **MissEatmon**, **Dame-heron**, **blupou**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Guest**, et **Thrill**, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante!  
>(Et je ne vous cache pas que la pression commence à monter, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir...)<p>

Même s'il est techniquement interdit de répondre aux reviews anonymes, je me permets ici une petite entorse afin que **Zeugma**, **Guest**, et **Thrill** sachent que leurs commentaires m'ont beaucoup touchée.  
>Que vous aimiez cette histoire originale, que vous y retrouviez des traces de Jane Austen (quelle comparaison honorifique! Je ne suis pas certaine d'en être digne mais cela me fait rougir de plaisir) et que vous appréciez les nombreux détails historiques glissés de-ci de-là, tout cela est particulièrement gratifiant et je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir pris le temps, à chaque fois, de me faire part de vos impressions.<p>

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>« Miss Granger » interpella doucement un domestique en livrée bordeaux « Lady Snape souhaite vous voir, elle vous attend dans le petit salon. »<p>

Hermione crut reconnaître John, un des valets de pied, mais elle eut à peine le temps de le remercier qu'il s'était déjà volatilisé ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait la rapidité silencieuse et l'omniscience des domestiques mais elle ne parvenait pas à décider si elle devait s'en émerveiller ou s'en inquiéter.

Ajustant furtivement sa robe, elle tâta délicatement son chignon, veillant à ce qu'aucune mèche ne dépassa. La mode avait beau être aux bouclettes sur les tempes ou sur le front, elle avait jugé cela bien trop frivole pour la modeste gouvernante qu'elle était - _rester humble et simple_, voilà quel était son credo.

À sa grande surprise, elle s'était familiarisée assez vite avec l'immense demeure et ses pas la menèrent presque naturellement au petit salon, où, après avoir dépassé l'entrebâillement, elle plongea dans une profonde révérence.

« Madame », salua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait à la fois neutre et respectueux.

« Miss Granger » répondit Lady Eleonora en fixant le ciel morne d'un œil ennuyé, « voici l'opportunité d'attester de vos talents linguistiques : la jeune amie de Lord Malfoy se languit de sa langue natale et elle désire ardemment s'entretenir avec vous depuis qu'elle sait qu'une de ses compatriotes vit ici-même. »

« Bien, Madame. » Elle hésita un instant, incertaine, mais s'enquit néanmoins à mi-voix: « Dois-je me changer auparavant ? »

« C'est inutile voyons, vous êtes la gouvernante » répliqua sèchement la maîtresse de maison. _Bien, autant se le tenir pour dit_. « Mademoiselle de Fontdouce est dans le jardin d'hiver, en compagnie de ces messieurs. Si elle le désire, dites-lui que le boudoir est à sa disposition. »

Hermione acquiesça, fit une courte révérence – de toute façon, Lady Snape observait toujours les nuages avec un air pincé – et s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

* * *

><p>Le jardin d'hiver, petite merveille de verre et de fer blanc, était situé au bout de l'aile sud et grâce aux soins constants de deux jardiniers, on pouvait y admirer divers palmiers, citronniers et orangers, ainsi que trois espèces d'orchidées que Lord Malfoy avait ramené en cadeau après l'un de ses nombreux périples – on le disait fin connaisseur des Îles du Vent* et certaines rumeurs prétendaient même que son goût immodéré pour l'aventure l'avait poussé jusqu'aux îles Pitcairn*.<p>

Si Hermione avait souhaité faire une entrée discrète, ce fut incontestablement un échec.

Alors qu'elle esquissait une révérence en direction de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce (qui avait d'ailleurs posé son ouvrage et s'était délicatement levée – certes, ce n'était qu'un hochement de tête mais elle s'étonnait encore que l'étiquette exigeât une telle hypocrisie), elle fut tirée de son embarras par une voix de ténor :

« Grands dieux ! Dans mes souvenirs, les gouvernantes étaient des femmes sans âge et sans charme qui débitaient des sermons à longueur de journée. Que les temps ont changé ! »

« Lucius » gronda Lord Snape en détaillant ladite gouvernante qui rougissait.

_À bien y réfléchir, son embarras était en train de connaître des sommets insoupçonnés_.

« Je suis navrée d'interrompre votre après-midi » entama Hermione avec un sourire crispé « Lady Snape m'a fait savoir que vous souhaitiez converser en français. Elle vous prie d'utiliser le boudoir comme bon vous semble. Je suis à votre entière disposition », conclut-elle en regardant la jeune vicomtesse.

« C'est fort aimable » répondit-elle avec un charmant accent. « Messieurs, la conversation féminine a des vertus qui vous seront à jamais inconnues et je compte bien jouir de ce privilège. Permettez-moi donc de vous abandonner. »

« Eh bien » s'amusa le comte de Pembroke « doit-on aussi blâmer la Révolution pour ce féminisme soudain ? »

Hermione se raidit ; Robespierre* était peut-être enterré depuis vingt ans, elle n'était pas sans ignorer l'inimité ancestrale qui régnait entre la France et la couronne britannique ; les armées de Napoléon avait laissé leurs lots de familles brisées par la perte d'un fils* et il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler l'aide prêtée aux insurgés américains par La Fayette* pour comprendre le visage fermé de Lord Snape – _Baron Clifford de Chudleigh,_ sembla lui souffler la voix de Miss Olivan.

* * *

><p>« Quel ennui, il faisait un temps magnifique hier encore ! » soupira Athénaïs en jetant un coup d'œil à l'austère robe de sa compagne. « J'étais condamnée à la broderie pendant que ces messieurs causaient botanique, c'est si gentil à vous d'être venue me tenir compagnie. »<p>

Elles s'étaient installées dans le boudoir de Lady Snape, et bien que l'heure du thé n'ait pas encore sonné, deux lourds chandeliers de bronze avaient été déposés sur le manteau de la cheminée, dispensant une lumière vacillante sur les murs tendus de satin nacré.

« C'est tout naturel » répondit Hermione dans un français impeccable. « Êtes-vous installée depuis longtemps en Angleterre, Mademoiselle ? »

« Eh bien, vous savez, je suis née en exil, à Londres, quelques jours après que l'affreuse nouvelle de la mort de la princesse de Lamballe* nous soit parvenue – Mère en fut terriblement éprouvée. »

Elle tritura nerveusement les rubans de dentelle qui ceignaient ses poignets avant de reprendre d'une voix douce – de l'amertume, comprit plus tard Hermione :

« Quand nous sommes revenus en France après le sacre de Napoléon*, nous avons été traités comme des intrigants à la solde des Anglais. Mon frère – Dieu ait son âme – a donné sa jeunesse pour réfuter cette méprise : il s'est engagé dans l'armée et n'en est jamais revenu. »

La gouvernante esquissa un sourire plein de compassion, presque surprise de constater que ni les perles ni les diamants n'étaient parvenus à remplacer la perte d'un être cher.

« Mère ne s'en est jamais remise, voilà deux hivers qu'elle nous a quittés, hélas, mon père n'y a pas survécu depuis plus d'un an, je suis donc à la tête d'une fortune dont je ne sais que faire. »

Hermione retint une exclamation de stupeur, pas tant en raison de son franc-parler mais plutôt à l'idée qu'une jeune femme aussi distinguée, aussi pure, aussi racée, puisse avoir quelque chose en commun avec elle. _Orpheline._

Mademoiselle de Fontdouce continua d'un ton où perçait le sarcasme :

« Voyez-vous, la bonne société anglaise persiste à me considérer comme une française un peu trop excentrique, pour la simple raison que j'ai refusé jusque-là de prendre époux ; et par ailleurs, toutes les vipères du boulevard Saint-Germain se répandent en médisances dès que je franchis la Manche. Je vais finir par accompagner Lord Malfoy aux Indes, ce sera sûrement beaucoup plus distrayant ! »

Hermione acquiesça, légèrement confuse.

Elle sentait naître en son for intérieur une profonde sympathie pour cette jeune fille – d'un an sa cadette calcula-t-elle mentalement, un peu plus âgée que ce que son teint de porcelaine ne laissait croire – mais elle craignait que toute manifestation affectueuse n'outrepassât ses droits.

* * *

><p>« L'épouser ? Vraiment ? »<p>

« Quel enthousiasme ! Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir enfin – il grimaça – _rentrer dans le rang_ » répliqua Lord Malfoy en tapotant distraitement une commode marquetée. « Pourquoi es-tu si… réticent ? » demanda-t-il à son ami qui fixait toujours la fenêtre ruisselante, les sourcils froncés.

« Elle est si… _jeune_. » Il se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe. « Et à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu puisses vouloir un jour rentrer dans le rang. »

Le comte de Pembroke éclata d'un rire giovannesque sous l'œil soucieux de Lord Snape qui arpentait le cabinet de curiosités, les mains croisées dans son dos.

« Même ma charmante épouse s'était faite à l'idée que nous recevrions un éternel célibataire sous notre toit ! Pardonne ma stupeur. »

« Mon cher Severus, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je pourrais presque croire que tu es jaloux. »

Une œillade meurtrière lui fit lieu de réponse.

« Tu es incorrigible » gronda-t-il sourdement. « Tu sais fort bien que je n'ai qu'une parole, jamais je ne bafouerai l'honneur de ma… »

« Tu es beaucoup trop loyal pour ton propre bien ! » plaisanta-t-il légèrement. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester de marbre devant un tel souffle de fraîcheur. D'ailleurs, la gouvernante est tout à fait… »

« Lucius » l'avertit Lord Snape d'une voix sombre. Étonnamment le concerné se retourna le visage grave, scrutant soudain avec attention son ami.

« La jeunesse n'est pas tout le temps synonyme de mort, Severus », dit-il enfin à mi-voix tandis que Lord Snape réprimait avec peine un sursaut, le foudroyant du regard. « Cesse de vivre avec des fantômes. »

* * *

><p>*Les Îles du Vent désignent ici la Polynésie Française, plus précisément les îles situées le plus à l'est (les îles situées à l'ouest étant nommées à dessein "Îles Sous-le-Vent".)<br>Pour mémoire, ces archipels ont été découverts progressivement par Samuel Wallis (1767), Louis-Antoine de Bougainville (1768) et James Cook (1769). De plus, de nombreux missionnaires britanniques s'y sont implantés dès la fin du XVIIIè siècle. On peut donc imaginer à juste titre que Lucius ait fait quelques détours par l'océan Pacifique.

*Les îles Pitcairn, situées dans l'océan Pacifique, non loin de la Polynésie Française (toutes proportions gardées!) ont été découvertes en 1767 par Philippe Carteret. Encore mal répertoriée sur les cartes, elles seront choisies en 1789-90 par les mutins de la frégate _Bounty_ qui y trouveront refuge avant de s'entretuer.

*Robespierre est guillotiné le 9 thermidor (juillet) 1794, c'est la fin de la Terreur.

*Il faut garder à l'esprit que les guerres napoléoniennes ont mis l'Europe à feu et à sang pendant dix ans.  
>En septembre 1814, la campagne de France est encore fraîche dans les mémoires : ce n'est qu'en avril 1814, avec la première abdication de Napoléon (signée à Fontainebleau) qu'elle s'est achevée.<p>

*Marquis de La Fayette (1757-1834) : il a joué un rôle décisif dans la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis (à tel point qu'il a été fait citoyen d'honneur en 2002.)

*La princesse de Lamballe, amie de Marie-Antoinette, est sauvagement tuée lors des massacres de septembre 1792 qui feront près de 1300 morts.

*Le sacre de Napoléon s'est déroulé le 2 décembre 1804 à Notre-Dame de Paris

* * *

><p>Je crois que ce chapitre constitue un tournant à plusieurs égards, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne poserai pas de questions sur untel ou unetelle - questions qui pourraient potentiellement vous influencer - car j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous a marquées sans que j'aiguille votre réflexion sur tel détail ou tel autre point.<br>Evidemment, soyez certaines que je serais plus que ravie de lire vos ressentis, vos hypothèses, vos coups de cœur, vos déceptions; bref, vous savez comment faire à présent!

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus "calme" au sens où la narration ne présentera pas une "mosaïque" de points de vue comme c'était le cas dans celui-ci. Ce sera l'occasion d'une petite plongée du côté des domestiques, avec à la clé, un fait divers...qui pourrait bien ne pas en être un. (Et ça, seul l'avenir vous le dira! ~ rire sadique ~)

Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires élogieux, vos encouragements, vos questions, vos hypothèses décoiffantes et surtout, merci pour votre fidélité!

à mercredi prochain,

Ilda


	7. Chapitre VI

Bonjour à toutes!

Décidément, vous me gâtez mesdemoiselles, continuez comme ça! Merci mille fois à **Zeugma**, **WFdarkness**, **Piitchoun**, **Nathea**, **Guest**, **Dame-heron**, **Vivi**, **Aurelie Malfoy** et **noumea**, vous êtes formidables!

Un grand merci également à **Lasiurys** qui relit patiemment chaque phrase et ne manque jamais de m'encourager.

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce sixième chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em> À Madame Ambroise Leroux née Charlotte Granger <em>

_ Ashton Court, le 18 septembre 1814_

_Ma très chère tante,_

_Vous devez me trouver bien ingrate de vous avoir laissée ainsi sans nouvelles j'ose espérer que cette lettre saura dissiper l'inquiétude que mon silence a dû vous causer.  
>Je vous disais dernièrement que j'avais l'ambition de quitter Chelsfield et à ma grande satisfaction j'ai trouvé une place de gouvernante chez Lord Snape, où j'ai été engagée à l'essai jusqu'au mois de novembre.<em>

_Si vous saviez combien je vous suis reconnaissante, ma chère Charlotte, car sans votre exigence et votre patience à mon égard lorsque j'étais sous votre tutelle, jamais je n'aurais atteint le niveau d'instruction nécessaire pour occuper mes fonctions actuelles !  
><em>

_Les journées sont beaucoup plus douces ici qu'elles ne l'étaient au pensionnat : il m'a été attribué une chambre spacieuse dont la vue sur les jardins à la française m'enchante chaque matin, et l'intendante, Miss Olivan, est d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. _

_La taille impressionnante du domaine et la multitude de domestiques vous laisseraient probablement sans voix et j'avouerai que les premiers jours passés ici ont été quelque peu intimidants._

_Comme vous pouvez en douter, je prends mon devoir très au sérieux et je fais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de la tâche qui m'a été confiée. Par bonheur, les trois enfants possèdent déjà de solides rudiments et ont fait de réels progrès depuis mon arrivée, il y a une quinzaine de jours._

_Monsieur Christopher, qui a fêté ses quinze ans le mois dernier, est d'un tempérament calme et sérieux, il fait preuve par ailleurs d'une nette prédilection pour l'algèbre.  
>Miss Georgiana, sa cadette de trois ans, est une enfant pleine de charme quoiqu'un peu réservée elle passe de longues heures à lire tant et si bien qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement toute l'histoire antique – néanmoins son niveau en arithmétique est beaucoup plus inégal. <em>

_La benjamine, Miss Catherine aura onze ans le mois prochain mais son arrogance lui donne un air bien plus assuré que son frère – c'est fort dommage car, par ailleurs, elle parle de mieux en mieux français et a montré de réelles dispositions pianistiques._

_Vous savez combien je préfère la lecture à la broderie, ainsi, vous ne serez pas étonnée d'apprendre que j'y consacre la quasi-totalité de mon temps libre.  
>Néanmoins, je ne peux vous cacher ma joie d'avoir découvert ce luxe que le grand monde nomme équitation, grâce au concours d'un garçon d'écurie fort serviable.<br>Sans doute allez-vous me trouver bien vaniteuse mais j'ai presque eu envie de battre des mains comme une petite fille tant j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps ! Bien sûr, la jument n'a fait que quelques pas dans la cour et le palefrenier lui tenait la bride de façon à ce que je ne risque rien.  
>Rassurez-vous, même s'il m'a affirmé que certaines dames de l'aristocratie montaient à califourchon sans aucune honte lors des chasses à courre, je me suis contentée de la monte en amazone – qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très confortable – de peur de faire quelque chose d'inconvenant qui pourrait choquer Lady Snape.<em>

_Cette dernière règne sur le domaine avec une prestance indéniable. Je ne vous mentirai pas en disant que ses manières hautaines me laissent indifférente, mais avec ses yeux incroyablement bleus et ses traits de Junon olympienne, je ne peux nier qu'elle inspire le respect.  
>En revanche, je n'ai croisé son époux que deux ou trois fois mais cet homme de grande taille au visage hiératique m'a paru aussi sombre que désabusé.<em>

_Cependant, ce couple étrange semble être plutôt prompt à recevoir, car en plus du grand bal d'automne qui occupent dès à présent bon nombre de conversations, la semaine passée a vu séjourner deux invités de marque, Lord Malfoy, comte de Pembroke et la vicomtesse de Rochechouart. _

_Mademoiselle de Fontdouce ne ressemble en rien aux aristocrates françaises telles que je les imaginais. Sa spontanéité et son esprit parfois piquant me l'ont rendue immédiatement sympathique hélas, je crains qu'elle n'ait pas une destinée très heureuse en dépit de son rang. On chuchote qu'elle va épouser Lord Malfoy, un homme charismatique, certes, mais de vingt ans son aîné et dont les penchants, d'après Miss Olivan, dépasse l'hédonisme au point que la pudeur m'interdit de les décrire. Il semble d'ailleurs très familier avec Lord Snape ce qui paraît un peu surprenant à prime abord car ce dernier n'a ni l'air d'un libertin, ni d'un homme que l'on peut rudoyer._

_Vous êtes trop bonne pour me tenir rigueur de ce long épanchement et j'espère vivement que j'aurai bientôt le bonheur d'avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles. _

_Nous avons entendu dire que certains soldats revenaient atrocement mutilés* et je n'ose deviner ce que vous endurez tous les jours tout est si paisible ici que j'ai peine à réprimer un élan de culpabilité quand je vous imagine seule au milieu de toute cette souffrance. Votre bonté est inestimable, mais je vous en prie, prenez soin de vous également !  
>Je confierai cette lettre au coursier à la première heure demain, j'espère qu'elle vous parviendra dans les meilleurs délais.<em>

_Que Dieu vous garde,_

_Votre nièce dévouée._

* * *

><p>« Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? » s'enquit Hermione, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'office en plein après-midi, un horaire habituellement paisible où Bessy, la cuisinière, élaborait le menu du soir sous l'œil exigeant de Miss Olivan.<p>

Des allers-venues dans tous les sens, des rires, des bruits de couverts et des éclats de voix semblaient avoir transformé l'office en une fourmilière incontrôlable.

« Z'avez pas entendu la n'v'ele ? » s'étonna Abigail avec son accent caractéristique.

« Mais où étiez-vous donc passée ? » demanda l'intendante tandis qu'elle supervisait le nettoyage de l'argenterie.

« J'étais dans la salle d'études, avec Miss Georgiana. Je venais juste prendre une tasse de thé avant la leçon de grec de Monsieur.»

« Eh bien, vous avez une chance incroyable d'avoir manqué tous ces ragots » soupira Miss Olivan.

« C'est pire qu'un essaim d'abeilles, ils n'en finissent pas d'épiloguer sur cette affaire sordide, j'en ai presque la migraine. »

« À quel propos ? » insista Hermione, décontenancée.

« Y'a l'fils d'une amie d'Madame... » commença Abigail, mais personne sembla l'écouter.

« Lady Controni » reprit vivement Lisbeth – malgré sa coiffe et son uniforme, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître tant sa pâleur était saisissante, « Vous savez, c'est … »

« Signora Controni » corrigea Miss Olivan dont le ton indiquait une certaine lassitude.

« La signora Controni, donc » reprit-elle avec agacement, « est une amie de Lady Snape. »

« La famille Controni possèdent un palais à _Lucca*_, tout près de la villa où séjournent Lord et Lady Snape pendant l'hiver » indiqua l'intendante à voix basse. « Vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de les rencontrer, si vous allez en Italie. » compléta-t-elle tandis que Hermione esquissait un sourire.

« 'Paraît qu'elle est noble. » ajouta Abigail qui raccommodait des bas près de la cheminée. « Signora Controni j'veux dire. »

« Oui, c'est la fille d'un prince allemand, Holenlohe, ou quelque chose comme ça » confirma Lisbeth en massant ses paumes endolories. « Mais il paraît qu'une sombre histoire a ruiné sa réputation à sa sortie du couvent... »

« … À à tel point qu'il lui serait devenu impossible d'épouser un homme de son rang, on sait 'Beth, tu t'éloignes du sujet. » interrompit une jeune femme au visage mutin.

«_ Rebecca_, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été promue première femme de chambre que tu peux me couper à tout bout de champ ! » s'exclama Lisbeth, les pommettes soudainement rougies.

La dénommée Becky eut un petit rire, satisfaite de son effet.

« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » interrogea Hermione en faisant un geste vague, avec la désagréable impression que sa robe bleu nuit, d'où dépassait une fine guimpe*, jurait atrocement au milieu des uniformes gris, des tabliers blancs et des livrées rouges.

« Nous sommes peut-être des domestiques, mais Dieu soit loué, nous sommes dotés de parole. » répliqua froidement la camériste « Pas des esclaves sourds et muets. »

Hermione réprima un soupir. « Pardonnez-moi si je me suis mal exprimée. »  
>Voyant que son interlocutrice haussait un sourcil, elle précisa : « Je suis simplement surprise que vous en sachiez autant sur la vie d'une femme qui habite à des milliers de lieues d'ici. »<p>

« Eh bien, pour ça, il faut remercier Franz – c'était le précepteur des enfants. » intervint Peter qui était demeuré silencieux jusque-là. « Il est resté cinq ans, alors il a eu le temps de faire chavirer bien des cœurs et d'apprendre tout un tas de choses, en Italie comme ici. »

Il échangea un clin d'œil avec sa voisine. « À toi l'honneur, Becky, raconte. »

« Ce matin » entama-t-elle « lorsque le coursier est arrivé, il avait plusieurs lettres pour Lady Snape, dont une en provenance d'Italie. » Elle laissa un silence _que toute femme de bon goût aurait jugé théâtral_, songea Hermione avec une pointe d'exaspération.

« Madame les as lues pendant que je la coiffais, comme à son habitude. Jusque-là, tout était parfaitement normal. » _De nouveau un blanc, _soupira intérieurement Hermione en observant Lisbeth qui conservait obstinément une mine boudeuse.

« Mais ce midi, pendant le service, Julian et Peter ont entendu Madame raconter à son mari que le fils aîné de cette Lady Controni s'était brûlé la cervelle ! »

Voyant que la gouvernante ne réagissait pas et que l'intendante avait renoncé à corriger l'appellation inexacte, elle appuya : « Vous ne trouvez pas ça incroyable ? »

« Comment ont réagi Lord et Lady Snape ? » s'enquit Hermione pour toute réponse.

Becky haussa les épaules.

« Comme d'habitude » ricana ledit Julian qui venait d'arriver. « Rien ne peut jamais les surprendre. Madame a peut-être des jolies toilettes, mais vous pouvez être sûrs que je m'ennuierais avec une femme pareille !» plaisanta-t-il, s'attirant une œillade meurtrière de l'intendante.

« Et ce n'est pas tout ! » renchérit John qui enfilait ses gants de soie blanche. « Il s'est tué pour une_ comédienne_ ! Et une qui serait apparemment connue pour ses aventures saphiques, qui plus est*. » railla-t-il en préparant le service à thé.

« C'est terrible ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda sèchement Lisbeth. « Que l'on puisse se tuer par amour ou que l'on puisse aimer une comédienne ? »

Hermione parut désarmée un instant : « Je n'ai rien contre les... comédiennes. » _Peut-être que la rumeur était vraie après tout ? Peut-être que la mère de Lisbeth était vraiment une actrice de bas-étage ?_ « Je trouve simplement affreux que... »

« C'est le frère cadet qui doit être content, il va hériter d'un joli pactole » déclara Peter, pince-sans-rire.

« Moi j'trouve ça pl'tôt romantique » intervint Abigail, d'un air rêveur qui contrastait avec ses joues veinées de couperose.

« Exactement ! » claironna Rebecca en époussetant ses manches, « vous imaginez, vous, un homme qui irait jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie pour vous? »

John eut un rire moqueur. « Ma parole, Becky, je ne t'ai jamais entendue dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. »

« Une fois n'est pas coutume, » interrompit Miss Olivan avec un claquement de langue irrité, « mais je partage l'avis de John. » Elle eut une petite toux avant de poursuivre : « Mesdemoiselles, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de _romantique_ à ainsi abréger ses jours lorsqu'on est bien portant, que l'on est l'héritier d'une des plus riches familles de Toscane et que l'on a la vie devant soi ? »

Il y eut un bref silence. « Tout ceci est ridicule » conclut Bessy en pétrissant énergiquement la pâte au levain, « on vit d'amourettes, on n'en meurt pas. »

* * *

><p>*Comme dans le chapitre précédent, il ne faut pas oublier les dégâts matériels et humains que les diverses campagnes napoléoniennes ont engendrés. Ici, la tante de notre héroïne aide visiblement comme bénévole dans un hospice.<p>

*Il existe bien un palais à Lucques ayant appartenu à la famille Controni (qui étaient à l'origine de riches marchands de soie, anoblis au XVIIè siècle) connu sous le nom de Palazzo Pfanner, du nom du dernier propriétaire.

*Une guimpe est une fine chemise, faite dans une étoffe très légère. Les femmes la portent sous leur robe de sorte que la guimpe dépasse généralement jusqu'au cou.

*Je me suis inspirée ici de Mademoiselle Raucourt, célèbre actrice française (1756-1815) dont l'homosexualité a fait couler beaucoup d'encre.

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord, pour répondre à la question de <strong>Guest<strong> - question que vous vous posez peut-être: vous l'aurez remarqué, il y a assez peu de portraits détaillés pour l'instant, quand j'introduis un nouveau personnage, je brosse quelques traits physiques et vestimentaires mais je laisse pas mal de place à l'imagination. Je ne ferai de descriptions fouillées uniquement lorsque la narration l'exigera (au moment du bal par exemple, où si un personnage est vu à travers les yeux d'un autre.)

Quant à Lord Malfoy, vous êtes nombreuses à apprécier et à vous interroger sur ce personnage: tout ce que je peux vous dire actuellement, c'est que la séduction est pour lui un "mode de vie" mais qu'il n'est pas forcément désireux de glisser _toutes_ les femmes qu'il croise sous ses draps. Le libertinage, oui, la frénésie sexuelle, non. (Je ne sais pas si cela vous éclaire?)

Venons-en à ce chapitre : quelles sont vos impressions? Que pensez-vous de l'intermède domestique?  
>Au risque de me répéter: je sais que cela ressemble, de prime abord, à un fait divers tristement banal, mais la suite vous démontrera le contraire, donc, gardez bien les détails en tête!<br>Enfin, vous aurez noté l'opposition entre la lettre tout à fait convenue, qui respecte bien les normes morales et religieuses de l'époque, et le suicide de ce jeune italien qui, justement, fait voler en éclat toutes les conventions.

Pour conclure, je vous laisse méditer si, oui ou non, on peut mourir d'amour...

Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour un peu d'introspection, beaucoup de dialogues et surtout, le retour de quelqu'un que vous attendez tous!

Bonne semaine,

Ilda


	8. Chapitre VII

Bonjour à toutes!

Encore une fois, je voudrais remercier mes fidèles lectrices: **Piitchoun**, **Nathea**, **blupou**, **Zeugma**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, **Dame-heron** et **WFdarkness**. Votre soutien sans faille compte énormément, mille mercis!

Merci également à **Lasiurys**, qui en plus d'être une auteure au talent remarquable, corrige toutes mes erreurs et rectifie la mise en page avec une patience incroyable.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, jamais le sommeil ne lui avait fait défaut : enfant, elle s'endormait au rythme des pages qui se tournaient, bercée par la voix vibrante de sa tante ; plus tard, durant ses cinq années passées dans la moiteur du pensionnat, la saine fatigue d'une journée de labeur l'avait toujours emporté sur son esprit, fut-il envahi d'inquiétudes ou avide de connaissances.<p>

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, Morphée se refusa à elle avec une constance irritante. _Pouvait-on réellement mourir d'amour ? _

Dans sa tête, la conversation de la veille se mêlait aux rires légers des domestiques : incapable de se soustraire à ce tourbillon lancinant, elle repoussait avec vigueur l'ombre de Madame de Tourvel* qui semblait hanter chacun de ses pas.

_Ce n'est que de la littérature_, se morigéna-t-elle à voix basse.

Hermione avait soufflé la dernière bougie depuis une heure déjà, et ses yeux, remplis d'interrogations, s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité ambiante.

Emmitouflée dans un châle laineux, la tempe appuyée contre la vitre embuée, elle admirait, pensive, les jardins qu'une lune blafarde éclairait.

_Que savait-elle, au juste, de l'amour ? _Ce n'était qu'un terme abstrait, immatériel, où chacun était libre d'y projeter ses désirs. Un mot qui, pour elle, resterait lettre morte – _car après tout, qui aime les gouvernantes ?_

Avec un soupir résigné, elle songea au buste délicat de cette femme inconnue qu'elle avait vu dans la bibliothèque de Lord Snape, le premier jour. _« C'est_ _une tragique histoire »_ avait dit Miss Olivan en éludant la question.

Dirait-on la même chose – même formule brève et laconique – à propos de ce jeune homme, dans dix ans ? Est-ce que quatre petits mots suffiraient à résumer le choix de cet homme, cet ultime renoncement qui rend soudain si dérisoires toutes les conventions sociales ?

Les pieds glacés, Hermione se glissa sous les couvertures avec un frisson – de crainte, de plaisir, d'anticipation ? elle n'aurait su le dire.

_Oui, l'amour n'était qu'un mot plein de promesses – de promesses non tenues, la plupart du temps_.

* * *

><p>« Ma chère, je ne vous ai pas vue ce matin », entama Miss Olivan en pénétrant dans la salle d'étude que Miss Catherine venait de quitter. « J'ai songé que vous aimeriez peut-être une tasse de thé », compléta-t-elle en déposant deux tasses fumantes sur le guéridon de style Louis XV.<p>

Hermione se retourna et eut un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de son aînée.

« Vous êtes trop aimable, il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de peine. »

« Ce n'est rien, voyons vous savez combien j'ai plaisir à bavarder avec vous », répondit l'intendante en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de chintz qui encadraient la cheminée.

« Vous semblez bien pâle aujourd'hui » continua-t-elle pendant que la jeune femme quittait à regret la fenêtre d'où elle observait avec fascination les brumes matinales s'étirer en de longs filaments. « Quelque chose vous ennuie ? »

« Je n'ai pas très bien dormi » avoua Hermione entre deux gorgées. « Je pensais à cette Signora Controni et la douleur que cela doit être de perdre un enfant. »

Miss Olivan soupira : « Que Dieu me pardonne pour ce que je vais dire, mais si cette épreuve parvient à ébrécher son cœur de pierre, alors son fils ne sera pas mort en vain. »

Devant l'air surpris et légèrement réprobateur de sa compagne, elle ajouta : « Il paraît que cette femme est un véritable tyran, Franz disait toujours... enfin, je suppose que vous aurez prochainement l'occasion d'en juger par vous-même. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil étonné, se sentant soudainement nerveuse. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire avec autant de conviction que je ne serai pas congédiée avant leur départ pour l'Italie? »

« Oh, c'est très simple ! » s'écria Miss Olivan « Lady Snape fait partie de ces femmes qui n'expriment que très rarement leur contentement, en revanche, si elle avait quelques griefs après vous, croyez-moi, vous en seriez déjà avertie depuis longtemps. »

« Je vois » murmura la gouvernante avec une moue songeuse. « Lady Snape me ... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et le silence se prolongea durant quelques instants, à peine brisé par l'écho assourdi des voix en provenance de l'arrière-cour.

« Ne doutez pas autant de vous », dit l'intendante d'une voix maternelle. « La vie m'a épargné les tumultes de l'amour et de l'enfantement mais, croyez-moi, je dirais la même chose à ma propre fille : ne laissez en aucune façon le doute ruiner votre intelligence. »

Son visage légèrement ridé se fendit d'un sourire bienveillant.

« Miss Olivan » répondit la jeune femme, les yeux brillants, « votre confiance me touche plus que je ne saurais le dire… Vous êtes vraiment... »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Helen », l'interrompit-elle en lui tapotant la main.

« Eh bien, Helen, je commence à croire que ma venue à Ashton Court est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps ! » conclut Hermione dans un léger rire tandis que l'intendante regagnait le pas de la porte avec un regard chaleureux.

Alors qu'elles échangeaient encore quelques banalités, Miss Olivan s'immobilisa soudainement, l'air mystérieux :

« J'allais oublier » chuchota-t-elle avec entrain « il vous faut savoir que Ronald Weasley rougit jusqu'aux oreilles dès que l'on prononce votre nom. »

* * *

><p>La semaine passée n'avait été qu'une morne succession de journées venteuses faisant gémir les conduits de cheminées et d'averses diluviennes labourant la terre, ainsi, quand le soleil fit sa première apparition, sur les coups de midi, déchirant avec éclat le camaïeu de gris, Hermione se sentit envahie d'une joie enfantine.<p>

Comme un dernier sursaut estival avant que les arbres ne se parent d'ors et de bruns, le vent du nord s'était tu et les bourrasques glacées avait laissé la place à une brise fraîche, odorante, sous laquelle l'herbe humide ondoyait avec grâce.

Le déjeuner terminé, elle s'était dirigée sans plus attendre vers les écuries, où Dan, un des palefreniers, lui avait sellé la vieille jument en lui prodiguant moult conseils et recommandations en tout genre.

Une heure durant, Hermione avait chevauché Vesta avec une assurance tranquille, admirant le panorama et se familiarisant avec les sensations et les odeurs d'un monde nouveau.

La lande s'étendait à perte de vue vers le nord tandis que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'est la chapelle domaniale entourée de grands arbres feuillus au sud, un ruisseau boueux courait entre les champs moissonnés et les prés verdoyants et l'ensemble, pourtant merveilleusement ordinaire, avait quelque chose de si exaltant qu'elle en eut presque le tournis.

Alors qu'elle traversait à pied les jardins à la française, guidant la jument par la bride et savourant ce sentiment inédit de fierté qui lui gonflait la poitrine, une voix la fit sursauter :

« Vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal pour une novice. »

« Lord Snape » répondit-elle en exécutant immédiatement une génuflexion.

Il la jaugeait avec tant d'insistance qu'elle crut, pendant une fraction de seconde, n'être un vulgaire animal qu'on examine consciencieusement dans une foire aux bestiaux.

« Vous êtes moins effarouchée que vous ne le semblez être » ajouta-t-il sans ambages, en lui emboîtant le pas sa haute taille dessinant une ombre impressionnante sur le sol caillouteux.

Hermione, quoi que désarmée par son commentaire, s'évertua à n'en rien laisser paraître.

« J'essaye de ne pas donner aux choses plus d'importance qu'elles n'en ont » répondit-elle posément, « ainsi, si je devais être effrayée, j'ose espérer que ce serait pour une raison valable. »

« Oh, que c'est touchant ! » s'exclama-t-il non sans sarcasme, « de belles paroles que je pourrais presque croire sorties d'un livre. »

Il s'arrêta et la toisa avec hauteur : « Je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce n'est pas le genre d'inepties que vous inculquez à mes enfants. »

« Monsieur, je... » commença Hermione, les joues en feu.

« La sagesse n'enseigne rien » coupa froidement Lord Snape « et quand bien même ce serait le cas, soyez assurée que la vie s'empresserait d'anéantir vos jolis mots et votre ridicule naïveté. »

La jeune gouvernante, dont le teint s'était délicatement empourpré, n'avait jamais aussi ardemment désiré que Pénée la métamorphose en laurier-rose* tant son embarras était grand, ainsi, elle fut presque soulagée lorsqu'elle l'entendit reprendre d'un ton monocorde :

« La peur est le meilleur des professeurs, Miss Granger. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. »

Alors qu'il allait s'engager dans une allée transversale sans plus de cérémonie, Hermione s'enquit précipitamment : « N'est-ce pas là une vision un peu pessimiste ? »

Au regard noir qu'il lui lança, elle sut immédiatement que sa témérité l'avait menée trop loin – par ailleurs, elle réalisa brutalement qu'il _connaissait_ son nom.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez », répliqua-t-il sèchement en poursuivant sa route.

Avant même d'avoir pris conscience de ses mouvements, Hermione avait lâché la bride et s'était avancée vers lui, laissant derrière elle la jument renifler bruyamment les buis taillés.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Sir Severus quand celui-ci se retourna, l'air passablement ennuyé.

« Vous croyez vraiment que la vie puisse être aussi... décevante ? » demanda-t-elle, le souffle court, une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'un mot existe pour transcrire le mélange de gêne, d'appréhension et de vacuité qu'elle ressentait avec une terrible lucidité alors qu'il la dévisageait silencieusement, les ifs frissonnants projetant des ombres joueuses sur sa peau claire.

« Je ne le crois pas,_ je le sais_ », répondit-il au bout d'un long moment ; et son ton, infiniment las, la toucha inexplicablement.

Hermione voulut alors ajouter quelque chose, un mot, n'importe quoi qui puisse alléger le nœud qui lui enserrait la gorge, mais le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il avait disparu.

* * *

><p>* Pour celles qui n'auraient jamais lu <em>Les liaisons dangereuses<em>, Madame de Tourvel est une jeune femme mariée, vertueuse à tout point de vue: son allure inaccessible devient l'objet d'un défi entre la marquise de Merteuil et le vicomte de Valmont. Celui-ci la poursuit de ses assiduités jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, ils partagent de brefs instants de bonheur mais une ultime manipulation de la marquise oblige Valmont à abandonner sa conquête du jour au lendemain. Cette dernière se retire dans un couvent, le cœur brisé, et finit par y mourir lorsqu'elle apprend le décès du vicomte, tué lors d'un duel.  
>Ce roman épistolaire ayant été publié en 1782, il est donc tout à fait possible que Hermione en ait connaissance.<p>

(Et si vous ne savez pas quoi faire pendant vos vacances, je vous conseille l'excellente adaptation de Stephen Frears avec John Malkovich, Glenn Close et Michelle Pfeiffer!)

*Ceci fait référence au mythe de Daphné. Selon Ovide, Cupidon se vengea d'Apollon en lançant simultanément deux flèches : une en or inspirant l'amour, l'autre en plomb entraînant le dégoût. Ainsi piégée et lasse des avances d'Apollon, Daphné demanda à son père, le dieu- fleuve Pénée de la secourir. Il la changea en laurier-rose ( qui se dit en grec _rhododaphnê _), depuis cet arbuste est devenu un des symboles du dieu des arts, les vainqueurs des concours lyriques et poétiques étant couronnés... de laurier.  
>Bien sûr, comme tous les mythes, il en existe plusieurs versions, celle-ci est la plus connue. (Je vous invite également à aller voir l'incroyable statue réalisée par Le Bernin à ce sujet.)<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, vous avez eu du Severus, comme promis! Quelles sont vos réactions face à cette première "vraie" conversation entre nos protagonistes? Vous avez sans doute quelques hypothèses en tête à propos du désenchantement flagrant de Lord Snape (?) Encore un tout petit peu de patience: les raisons vont être progressivement dévoilées dans les chapitres 8 et 9.<p>

Concernant Hermione, je trouvais intéressant, même dans un contexte où l'étiquette commande chaque geste au millimètre près, qu'elle conserve une certaine spontanéité, voire même une pointe de témérité. (Son côté Gryffondor, dirons-nous.) Rappelez-vous, elle a quand même tenu tête à Lady Snape dans le Prologue, du coup, dans cette perspective, il ne me paraît pas choquant qu'elle ose questionner Severus (avec des pincettes, néanmoins.)  
>Evidemment, tout cela n'empêche pas qu'elle soit relativement mûre et réfléchie par ailleurs - on a tous quelques contradictions plus ou moins cachées: à votre avis, qu'elle sera sa réaction face à la question amoureuse, le moment venu? (Mais ne vous emballez pas, c'est pour l'heure une simple question car le moment n'est<em> pas<em> encore venu!)

Au programme du huitième chapitre: des rumeurs, un soupçon d'inquiétude, une étrange conversation et une altercation, qui, comme on dit, pourra être assimilée à "l'arbre qui cache la forêt."

Bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui en ont et à mercredi prochain!

Ilda


	9. Chapitre VIII

Bonjour à toutes!

75 reviews, déjà! Je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'engouement que peut susciter cette histoire. Merci à **Piitchoun**, **blupou**, **Malta Til'Kenway**, **Zeugma**, **Nathea**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **noumea**, **Dame-heron**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, et **Une Passante**. Merci également à toutes les autres qui ont ajouté cette fic en alerte et/ou en favori, sachez néanmoins qu'un petit commentaire au passage serait grandement apprécié.  
>Enfin, merci à <strong>Lasiurys<strong> qui relit toujours mes chapitres plus ou moins farfelus avec une patience d'ange.

Pour la petite anecdote: soyez heureux que je poste ce chapitre en temps et en heure, car hier soir encore, je n'avais ni électricité ni internet suite aux orages et aux violentes pluies qui ravagent le sud-est.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Hermione s'efforça vigoureusement d'oublier cette conversation : cependant, quand ses pensées s'égaraient malgré elle et qu'elle se remémorait le sarcasme mortifiant dont Lord Snape avait fait preuve, elle se sentait défaillir sous l'effet d'une cuisante vague de honte.<p>

Hélas, d'homme insaisissable, Severus Snape semblait être devenu omniprésent, pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune femme qui se voyait submergée par un océan de gêne à chaque fois que son regard croisait l'austère profil du maître des lieux.

Des couloirs de l'aile sud aux salons d'apparat du rez-de-chaussée, des haies de buis taillé à la verrière du jardin d'hiver, sa haute silhouette tout vêtue de noir arpentait le domaine avec une détermination qui suscita bien des commérages – Miss Olivan avaient beau expliquer qu'il était extrêmement pointilleux et qu'il vérifiait que tout soit parfait pour le grand bal d'automne, quelques langues acérées assénaient avec force de détails que c'était habituellement là les prérogatives de Lady Snape et que cette entorse au protocole ne signifiait qu'une chose : une guerre de pouvoir couvait sournoisement entre les deux époux.

Hermione, qui n'avait jamais prêté intérêt aux ragots lorsqu'elle était au pensionnat, ne fit pas vraiment cas de ceux-ci et poursuivit ses occupations avec le calme bienveillant qui la caractérisait, sans imaginer une seule seconde que l'avenir, bientôt, lui montrerait combien Becky, Peter et Julian étaient étonnement proches de la vérité.

Sa chambre et la salle d'étude, qu'elle avait dépoussiérée et réaménagée avec l'aide de Miss Olivan, étaient devenus ses lieux de prédilection – elle se refusait à admettre que cela avait un quelconque lien avec Lord Snape, qu'elle ne pouvait décemment _pas_ croiser dans ces pièces-là – tant et si bien qu'une pile respectable de livres avait fini par se former sur sa table de chevet ou son bureau de chêne.

_Il faudra bientôt les rapporter à la bibliothèque, _songea-t-elle en ce vendredi matin, alors qu'une fine pluie berçait sa lecture.

Brusquement, une voix enfantine la tira de ses pensées :

« Miss Granger ? » demanda doucement la cadette des enfants Snape, les yeux fatigués. « J'ai terminé de répondre aux questions » reprit-elle la respiration lourde, « puis-je me retirer ? Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

La gouvernante jeta un œil à l'horloge puis au ciel délavé, et, se retournant vers l'enfant qui était effectivement très pâle, lui adressa un sourire réconfortant : « Vous avez du prendre froid hier dans les jardins. Ma tante disait toujours : _Les vents de Saint-Gilles et suivant, repassent en fortes bises bien souvent ! _Mais ne vous troublez pas, je suis certaine que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rhume. »

Miss Georgiana acquiesça, les paupières frémissantes, et resserra son châle brodé.

« Nous corrigerons vos questions plus tard » précisa Hermione en rassemblant les feuillets épars, « pour l'heure, je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre. »

Elles ne croisèrent personne dans le couloir – midi approchait, si bien que les domestiques qui ne s'affairaient pas aux cuisines devaient probablement être en train de dresser la table – et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte, Hermione dit gentiment :

« Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous apporte du thé et de quoi manger. Surtout, couvrez-vous et restez bien tranquille, je reviendrai vous voir tout à l'heure. »

Miss Georgiana se passa une main fébrile sur le front et, d'une voix hachée mais dans un français parfait, lui répondit poliment : « _Merci, Mademoiselle ._»

* * *

><p>Quand elle revint une heure plus tard après avoir déjeuné frugalement, Hermione trouva une porte close et aucun signe de réponse. Ayant frappé plusieurs fois, elle décida que les convenances s'effaçaient tôt ou tard devant la prudence, et, légèrement anxieuse, elle pénétra dans la chambre.<p>

Un air saturé de miasmes l'assaillit en même temps qu'une respiration sifflante qui semblait démentir l'hypothèse d'une paisible sieste.  
>Écartant un pan du rideau, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre avant de revenir au chevet de la malade, qui, gémissant dans son sommeil, semblait être secouée par de brusques saccades de telle sorte que ses boucles brunes d'ordinaire si soignées ne formaient plus qu'une masse emmêlée.<p>

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à débarrasser les restes d'un repas – le bol de bouillon semblait à peine entamé et la généreuse tranche de pain était, quant à elle, intacte – Hermione fut saisie d'une sombre intuition : s'approchant de la fillette, elle découvrit avec effroi que son visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur était déjà constellé de petits boutons rouges, qui, elle ne le savait que trop bien, ne tarderaient pas à se propager sur tout le corps*.  
>Les tempes battantes, elle ressortit précipitamment de la chambre et dévala les trois étages qui la séparaient des cuisines, puis, abandonnant sans explications le plateau sur une table sous l'œil médusé des lingères, elle repartit en courant en direction du bureau de Lady Snape.<p>

_Seigneur, faites que l'on puisse la sauver, qu'elle soit d'une constitution plutôt solide et que le médecin de famille ne soit pas un..._

Elle percuta violemment quelqu'un et retint à peine un grognement d'irritation ; l'épaule douloureuse, elle repoussa l'intrus sans douceur et alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa course effrénée, une information se fit jour dans sa conscience : les domestiques ne portaient _en aucune façon_ des redingotes de velours noir.

Les joues brûlantes – cela devenait d'ailleurs une désagréable habitude – il lui fallut faire appel à tout son courage pour relever les yeux vers l'homme qui lui enserrait fermement le poignet.

Lord Snape la retenait d'une main chaude afin d'éviter que le choc, selon toute vraisemblance, ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre : nul doute que son geste tenait ainsi beaucoup plus du réflexe que de la galanterie, mais Hermione se sentit frémir alors qu'il la fixait imperturbablement, un air étrange flottant dans ses yeux d'onyx.

Pendant un millième de seconde, elle fut incapable de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là, pas plus qu'elle ne songea à présenter des excuses. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, il l'observait toujours avec une certaine insistance, semblant attendre une quelconque explication, mais surtout – elle le nota avec un soulagement teinté d'autre chose qu'elle n'aurait su définir – il s'était éloigné de quelques pas et se tenait à présent à une distance que l'étiquette jugeait convenable.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser » commença-t-elle le souffle court, sans toutefois baisser les yeux. « Je me rendais en toute hâte dans le bureau de Lady Snape car Georgiana, je veux dire, Mademoiselle Snape, est souffrante, son état est ... » elle déglutit « assez préoccupant il faut absolument qu'un médecin l'ausculte avant que cela n'empire ! »

D'un geste machinal, Hermione replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et constata, mortifiée, que son chignon s'était singulièrement avachi dans sa hâte et que de nombreuses mèches menaçaient de s'échapper, certaines lui chatouillant déjà la nuque.

_Quel air ridicule dois-je avoir ainsi décoiffée ! _supposa-t-elle avant de se rabrouer mentalement pour son égoïsme. _La vie de Georgiana est en jeu, idiote ! Tu te regarderas dans le miroir plus tard_.

« Je vais mander immédiatement un des cochers » annonça gravement Lord Snape, faisant presque sursauter Hermione, surprise qu'il ne cherche pas à remettre en cause ses dires.

« … le Docteur Walton sera là d'ici une quarantaine de minutes », acheva-t-il laconiquement.

Alors qu'il venait d'atteindre l'escalier principal en deux grandes enjambées, il se retourna soudainement, les traits de son visage étonnement adoucis, et ajouta à mi-voix : « Je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous restiez au chevet de ma fille jusqu'à l'arrivée du docteur. »

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'acquiescer, il était déjà parti, selon sa manie irritante d'apparaître et de disparaître sans un bruit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'assit auprès de l'enfant, deux étages plus haut, avec un regard navré pour les boutons qui dévoraient son beau visage, qu'elle prit conscience de l'irréalisme de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

_De son poignet gauche irradiait toujours une chaleur diffuse_.

* * *

><p>Le docteur Walton était un homme bedonnant dont l'âge demeurait incertain, de longs favoris grisonnants plaidaient en faveur de la cinquantaine, mais son œil vif – plus incisif que le scalpel qui semblait être le prolongement de sa main – rappelait indéniablement la vivacité triomphante des adolescents à qui la vie promet encore moult gourmandises.<p>

On lui avait servi du thé, du café, et même, comble du raffinement, ce chocolat du Brésil à l'arôme entêtant ; puis était venue l'heure du brandy et autres liqueurs enfin, il avait été convié à souper entre deux saignées et maintenant, alors que le carillon sonnait vingt et une heures au loin et que l'enfant était plus blanche qu'un linceul, en dépit de ses innombrables boutons, on avait ordonné en toute hâte qu'une chambre de l'aile sud lui soit préparée.

Les nuages menaçants s'étaient fondus dans l'obscurité et les couloirs étaient déjà baignés de la lueur hésitante des bougies quand Hermione – qui avait veillé sur Georgiana une bonne partie de l'après-midi et avait vu assez de sang pour être convaincue qu'elle n'aurait _jamais _pu être une infirmière – fut intriguée par des voix étouffées en provenance du premier étage.

Elle aurait probablement dû poursuivre son chemin sans s'attarder outre mesure, mais voilà trois semaines qu'elle vivait dans une demeure toute entière embaumée de mystère, et au lieu que le voile se déchire peu à peu, il semblait s'épaissir de jours en jours. Hermione n'aimait peut-être pas les rumeurs mais elle n'était pas moins dotée d'une irrésistible curiosité, et si Miss Olivan était incontestablement bavarde, elle évitait néanmoins avec un art consommé tous les sujets qui auraient pu être dignes d'intérêt.

« … elle a complètement dépassé le cadre de ses fonctions, de quel droit peut-elle décréter que l'état de _ma fille_ nécessite un médecin ? C'est entièrement déplacé... ! »

« Eleonora » interrompit un timbre de baryton particulièrement reconnaissable.

Le cœur battant, Hermione se faufila dans le corridor, et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la bibliothèque personnelle de Sir Severus, dont la porte était légèrement entr'ouverte, les voix se firent plus précises.

« C'est une gouvernante ! » s'exclama Lady Snape avec un mépris évident. « Comment peut-elle avoir autant... autant d'assurance, c'est impensable ! Et vous qui lui obéissez sans broncher ! » reprit-elle vigoureusement.

Si elles avaient été du même rang, Hermione aurait presque pu croire que Lady Snape faisait soudainement preuve d'une jalousie insensée, mais l'idée même que l'on puisse envier quelque chose chez _elle_, orpheline et sans fortune, lui parut si absurde qu'elle déclara aussitôt la chose impossible.

De toute évidence, il s'agissait là d'une querelle domestique dont les fondements s'étaient enlisés avec les années.

« Eleonora, vous vous emportez », constata son mari avec lassitude. « Miss Granger n'a fait que m'informer d'un fait dont nous aurions eu connaissance tôt ou tard, et vous savez comme moi que dans ce cas précis, chaque heure compte. »

« Vous ne... » coupa-t-elle, irritée.

« Je n'ai absolument pas à me justifier devant vous » gronda-t-il sourdement et Hermione put presque sentir l'atmosphère s'alourdir à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Je n'avais pas encore remarqué combien vous vous souciez de nos enfants », répliqua-t-elle, avec acidité. « Vous êtes décidément plein de surprises ! »

« Mais je vous retourne le compliment, ma chère », déclara mielleusement Sir Severus. Il y eut un silence lourd de rancune, puis, dans un souffle aussi mordant que sensuel, il ajouta :

« Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir épousée, Eleonora. »

Les pas se firent plus pressants et Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de se glisser subrepticement dans un étroit cabinet avant que la maîtresse de maison ne surgisse précipitamment ; et au bruit de son talon heurtant férocement le parquet ciré, la jeune gouvernante put deviner sans peine l'air de pure fureur qui déformait le visage d'ordinaire si impassible de Lady Snape.

* * *

><p>* Évidemment, les connaissances médicales de l'époque restent assez minces, je ne peux donc pas me permettre des détails dignes d'une série scientifique (!) Georgiana est atteinte de la rougeole, maladie infantile qui a fait des ravages durant les XVIIIè – XIXè siècles (ainsi que sa cousine la variole, parfois appelée petite vérole.)<br>Pour mémoire, le vaccin n'a été découvert qu'en 1963.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, de nouvelles tensions se font jour - et ce n'est pas fini! Comment avez-vous trouvé l'interaction entre Hermione et Lord Snape? Que pensez-vous de la discussion légèrement houleuse entre Severus et sa femme?<p>

Hermione et son irrésistible curiosité ont été amenées à commettre une première transgression (car oui, écouter aux portes n'a jamais été préconisé par l'étiquette, peu importe l'époque!) Cela vous paraît-il en accord avec le canon? (Après tout, elle enfreignait bien le règlement à Poudlard...)

Enfin, il n'était guère possible d'écrire quelque chose sur le XIXè sans qu'il ne soit fait mention d'une maladie infantile. (Je vous épargne pour l'instant les maladies vénériennes et la tuberculose, mais qui sait, cela pourrait venir...!) Des pronostics sur la survie de Georgiana?

La semaine prochaine *roulements de tambour* c'est l'heure des révélations concernant (une partie) du passé de Severus. Préparez-vous à une avalanche de petites notes historiques et *roulements de tambour bis* à un chapitre qui dépasse les 3000 mots! (_Si si si_, c'est énorme pour moi, vous ne vous rendez pas compte.)

Merci encore à toutes celles qui suivent fidèlement cette histoire!  
>Au plaisir de vous lire bientôt,<p>

Ilda


	10. Chapitre IX

Bonjour à toutes!

Une fois n'est pas coutume -n'y prenez pas trop goût- je poste en avance, histoire de rentabiliser ce joli jour férié et de ne pas avoir_ totalement_ l'impression d'être une procrastinatrice-née. (Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez me reprocher d'avoir abrégé vos insoutenables souffrances en vous livrant_ enfin_ quelques informations sur le passé de notre cher Severus!)

**Zeugma**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Cocochon**, **noumea**, **Dame-heron**, **blupou**, **Malta Til'Kenway**, **Nathea**, **Guest** et **WFdarkness, **vos impressions, vos questions, votre soutien et votre fidélité me sont toujours aussi précieux: la langue française ne comporte pas assez de mots, alors vous allez dire que je me répète, mais MERCI.

Sachez d'autre part que **Lasiurys** me glisse toujours des commentaires aussi amusants que pertinents tant et si bien que je commence à me demander si je ne devrais publier ses notes plutôt les miennes (!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione s'éveilla ce matin-là, elle fut saisie d'une curieuse sensation qui n'était en rien liée à la vue désormais familière des rideaux bleu roi ou des moulures en feuille d'acanthe.<p>

Ce n'était pas non plus cette lassitude résignée qui l'avait accompagnée durant ses cinq années au pensionnat, ni même l'angoisse des lendemains incertains : c'était une infime impression, fuyante et lancinante, quelque chose qui ne disparaissait jamais complètement dans son sommeil et qui l'assaillait avec une énergie renouvelée dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

Puis elle se souvint.

Depuis une semaine, Georgiana gardait le lit, agitée d'une fièvre effroyable et le corps ravagé par cette violente éruption cutanée.

Depuis une semaine, elle tentait d'oublier chaque matin des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre depuis une semaine, elle s'efforçait de ne pas voir au-delà du vernis scintillant des apparences : en somme, depuis une semaine, elle faisait comme si cette conversation glaçante entre Lord et Lady Snape n'avait jamais existé.

Une fois de plus, elle avait trouvé refuge dans la lecture, et c'est en songeant avec délice aux heures qu'elle allait pouvoir passer à la bibliothèque qu'elle se prépara.

Elle avait terminé les _Lettres Persanes*_, dévoré _l'Histoire d'un voyage en terre du Brésil*_ s'était enthousiasmée pour_ le Mariage de Figaro*_ et avait presque rougi en lisant les comédies de Marivaux* tant et si bien que rien ne pourrait mieux la combler que de nouvelles pages odorantes ou de précieuses reliures de cuir.

La grande bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée était aussi majestueuse que délaissée : Lady Snape ne semblait jamais venir dans cette partie de la maison les enfants avaient dû l'utiliser un temps, à l'époque où ils jouaient encore à colin-maillard – quoi de plus adéquat, en effet, qu'une pièce spacieuse où les adultes ne pouvaient les entendre et où les fragiles bibelots étaient remplacés par des livres soigneusement alignés ? – quant à Lord Snape, il devait sans aucun doute préférer sa bibliothèque personnelle, de sorte qu'une fine couche de poussière sur les étagères trahissait un usage pour le moins restreint.

Après avoir rangé précautionneusement les livres empruntés – selon un classement à la fois chronologique et alphabétique – Hermione entreprit d'explorer les rayonnages supérieurs, perchée sur l'échelle de bois qui laissait voir, ô suprême inconvenance, cet interstice recouvert de bas blanc, ce petit espace où tout un siècle concentrerait ses fantasmes, entre le haut des souliers et l'ourlet des robes.

Elle piocha au hasard un ouvrage et lut sur la première page _Justine ou les Malheurs de la vertu*; _l'absence de nom d'auteur et l'étrange indication « _En Hollande, chez les Libraires associés_ » ne lui évoquaient rien qu'elle n'ait déjà pu lire, et elle en eut la confirmation quand elle découvrit le frontispice allégorique qui laissait voir trois femmes, dont une entièrement nue* – assurément, elle n'aurait pas pu oublier un tel détail !

Dans un coin de la page une plume hâtive avait griffonné « _Toi qui aimes tant les livres, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là. L. Malfoy. _» Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre le caractère de l'ouvrage, et à peine l'eut-elle réalisé qu'il lui sembla que son visage venait d'être marqué au fer rouge.

Gênée, les doigts moites, elle retira maladroitement deux livres qui avaient glissé afin de remettre l'ouvrage impudique à sa place. Se faisant, elle aperçut un petit volume, coincé verticalement entre le mur et la tranche des livres à tâtons, elle l'extirpa délicatement et exhuma une belle couverture de maroquin bordeaux agrémentée d'entrelacs dorés. À elle seule, la reliure constituait un véritable travail d'orfèvre, et elle fut étonnée qu'un tel objet ait pu être ainsi oublié derrière un quelconque opuscule graveleux, dans les hauteurs d'une bibliothèque délaissée.

Avec un frisson d'excitation, elle l'ouvrit et admira les belles lettres calligraphiées qui ornaient la première page : _Journal de Livia Georgiana Elizabeth Snape._

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde – _l'ouvrir, juste un bref instant, ou le reposer immédiatement ? – _avant de céder à la tentation et de feuilleter précautionneusement quelques pages au hasard.

_ Savannah, le 1er mars 1781_

_Père a donné aujourd'hui une réception pour mes seize ans : elle fut splendide, comme à l'accoutumée. Il y a quelques semaines, un sculpteur réputé était venu pour modeler un buste à mon effigie et il nous a été dévoilé tout à l'heure. Pour être honnête, je pense que l'artiste m'a beaucoup embellie même si Père et Severus prétendent qu'il n'en est rien néanmoins, je reconnais que c'est là un magnifique cadeau et un ouvrage fort soigné. _

_J'ai eu également le plaisir de revoir Carlotta – c'est incroyable combien la maternité lui sied ! _–_ et j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Vincent, le fiancé de Madeline, un homme très charmant, vraiment Père trouve qu'ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes mais j'espère pour ma part qu'ils seront heureux. _

Le cœur battant, Hermione jeta un œil au bas de la page, se promettant intérieurement de refermer le journal sur-le-champ et de le reposer sur l'étagère.

_Quant à Severus, il jure ses grands dieux qu'il ne se mariera jamais car, dit-il, aucune femme sur terre n'est digne de devenir ma belle-sœur. Son admiration à mon égard est touchante mais je crains qu'il ne m'idéalise – un jour viendra où je le décevrai et cette pensée me serre le cœur._

Incapable de réprimer sa curiosité, elle tourna avidement plusieurs pages, ses yeux parcourant les lignes à une allure frénétique :

_Savannah, le 19 juin 1781_

_La fille de notre femme de chambre, Helen, a quitté l'église en larmes hier et semble être inconsolable depuis. Il paraît que George a rompu leurs fiançailles – que les hommes peuvent être d'une cruelle inconstance ! _

_Elle ne cesse de répéter qu'elle ne se mariera jamais et qu'elle vieillira seule : quand je lui ai dit que c'était un peu exagéré de penser une telle chose étant donné qu'elle a tout juste dix-neuf ans, elle s'est mise à pleurer de plus belle. Je crains que mes conseils ne soient guère utiles..._

S'agissait-il de Miss Olivan ? Helen lui avait dit lors de son premier jour que sa mère travaillait déjà pour les Snape. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, songeuse.

Hermione aurait dû s'arrêter là – sa conscience le lui hurlait – mais la bouffée de sympathie qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de l'intendante la convainquit qu'après tout, elle ne faisait de mal à personne. De plus, c'était une de ces journées où le vent glacial dissuade les plus téméraires de sortir de chez eux, et depuis que Mademoiselle Snape était alitée, son emploi du temps s'était retrouvé singulièrement allégé.

Sans plus attendre, elle replongea dans sa lecture :

_Savannah, le 12 septembre 1781_

_Ce matin, Severus nous a annoncé d'un air détaché que les Français avaient finalement remporté la bataille de Chesapeake*. Père a quitté la table, furieux, et je n'ai rien pu manger non plus. Je sais que mon frère est beaucoup plus préoccupé qu'il ne le montre mais je le trouve bien taciturne, ces derniers temps. Helen pense que c'est en rapport avec Miss Elizabeth, la fille de Sir Clarence qui était également présente en avril lors de mon déjeuner d'anniversaire. Père reproche sans cesse à Severus ses manières brusques mais il semblerait qu'il soit tout à fait civil avec elle depuis ce jour-là. Que je sache, il ne lui adresse pas plus de quelques mots quand nous les croisons à la paroisse, mais connaissant mon frère, cela représente déjà beaucoup pour lui. _

_Peut-être que Helen a raison après tout, Elizabeth a son âge et elle est très jolie._

Frémissante, Hermione sauta encore quelques pages et les protestations de sa morale se firent de plus en plus assourdies tant son attention était irrémédiablement captivée.

_Savannah, le 28 septembre 1781_

_J'ai fait une rencontre tout à fait surprenante aujourd'hui et il suffit que j'y repense pour sentir mes joues s'empourprer. _

_Alors que je me promenais le long du fleuve avec ma gouvernante selon notre itinéraire habituel, mon chapeau s'est envolé – j'avais probablement mal noué mon ruban dans ma hâte de partir. Le temps que je me retourne et que je revienne quelques mètres en arrière, il avait été ramassé par un jeune homme dont le visage m'était totalement inconnu. Je l'ai chaleureusement remercié et comme nous ne nous connaissions pas, j'ai entrepris de me présenter – un éclair de surprise semble l'avoir traversé à l'entente de mon prénom alors j'ai précisé que ma mère aimait particulièrement l'antiquité romaine car mon frère avait également un nom impérial. Il a eut un rire tout à fait charmant et s'est présenté sous le nom de Richard Arkwright*. Entre temps, ma gouvernante nous avait rejoints et il s'est montré très aimable avec elle également. Il doit avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans et vient tout juste d'arriver en Amérique, car, nous a-t-il expliqué, son père souhaite qu'il y implante des manufactures de coton._

_J'ai répondu que c'était un projet très intéressant (bien que je n'y connaisse pas grand-chose, en vérité) et qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à solliciter l'appui de mon père puisque nous avons nous-mêmes plusieurs plantations, et notamment du coton. Après quoi, il a pris congé en s'excusant d'avoir interrompu notre promenade et m'a fait un baise-main j'ai tellement rougi qu'il a forcément du s'en apercevoir._

Abandonnant toute résistance, Hermione descendit précipitamment de l'échelle et se laissa choir sur un des fauteuils de velours pourpre, toute culpabilité envolée – un roman n'aurait pas pu être plus passionnant, comment pouvait-elle résister à une telle tentation ?

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 13 octobre 1781<em>

_Richard Arkwright est venu aujourd'hui prendre le thé et il m'est apparu aussi élégant que lors de notre première rencontre. Ses manières distinguées semblent avoir fait une forte impression à Père, en revanche, Severus l'a toisé avec une parfaite indifférence. _

_Ils ont parlé affaires pendant plus d'une heure et je crois qu'il était également question de l'acquisition de nouveaux esclaves. _

_Je ne peux pas dire que je voie cette perspective d'un très bon œil car la présence de ces hommes si mal vêtus me met toujours mal à l'aise mais Père dit que je suis trop sentimentale. Sans doute a-t-il raison._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 18 octobre 1781<em>

_Nous avons commémoré aujourd'hui la fin du siège de la ville*– voilà deux ans que ce calvaire est terminé mais il est encore frais dans les mémoires. Nombreux sont ceux qui y ont laissé la vie ou qui ont rejoint en toute hâte le continent. Il y a cinq ans, l'église aurait été comble mais désormais, nous n'étions plus qu'une petite cinquantaine. Le seul avantage est que j'ai pu apercevoir Monsieur Arkwright au fond de la nef. Il semblait seul._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 25 octobre 1781<em>

_Grands dieux, Helen a apporté le journal ce matin et les nouvelles me remplissent d'inquiétude : il y a une semaine, Yorktown* est tombée aux mains des insurgés qui suivent aveuglément George Washington. Je ne comprends pas les revendications de ces maudits « Patriotes » et encore moins l'aide apportée par les Français. N'étions-nous pas heureux, avant ? Pourquoi vouloir tout bouleverser ?_

_Severus a lu l'article d'un air sombre et a simplement déclaré « Cela ne finira jamais tant que les deux parties s'imagineront farouchement être dans leur bon droit. » J'ai répliqué que les Français n'avaient aucunement le droit d'être là et il a haussé les épaules, fataliste. Sur ce, Père a annoncé qu'il nous faudrait peut-être partir et j'ai éclaté en sanglots._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 17 novembre 1781<em>

_Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir écrire n'importe quelle autre ville que Savannah ! Richard m'a parlé de ses nombreux voyages et jamais mon univers ne m'a semblé aussi petit !_

_Voilà une semaine qu'il vient quotidiennement prendre le thé et même si Severus, Helen ou ma gouvernante sont toujours à proximité, il me semble avoir le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite quand il rentre dans la pièce._

_Je n'ose écrire ces mots de peur de les rendre réels mais il me semble, parfois, durant de très brefs instants qu'il me dévisage de la même façon que Vincent regarde Madeleine._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 22 novembre 1781<em>

_Seigneur, je n'ose y croire ! En partant, Richard m'a prêté un recueil des _Sonnets_ de Shakespeare – Père sait combien j'aime lire et n'y a rien vu de suspect – mais je viens de l'ouvrir et il en est tombé un papier plié en quatre : il veut me voir seule, dimanche, après l'office ! J'ignore quel prétexte choisir pour rester un peu plus longtemps peut-être devrais-je mettre Severus dans la confidence ?_

_J'ai totalement confiance en lui, mais il est si sérieux, si réfléchi, si...adulte pour son âge que lui parler d'une chose aussi légère que l'amour – car oui, je l'avoue, je tiens trop à Richard pour que cela puisse être autre chose – me semble aussi incongru que d'annoncer à Père l'abolition de l'esclavage._

_Après toutes les horreurs que la guerre nous a amenées, j'ai presque honte de sourire autant !_

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 26 novembre 1781<br>_

_Un mensonge par omission est-il un mensonge ? J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'allais apporter quelques pâtisseries à la veuve Marshall après la messe et qu'il était inutile de m'attendre pour me raccompagner. (De toute façon, elle est terriblement bavarde à tel point que seul Severus, si ma sécurité avait été en jeu, aurait été capable d'attendre aussi longtemps.) _

_Évidemment, je ne suis pas rentrée seule puisque Richard est resté à mes côtés jusqu'au dernier virage avant la maison. Il m'a tenu la main durant une bonne partie du trajet et m'a déclaré ses sentiments avec une verve émouvante. _

_Il voudrait que nous nous mariions une fois la guerre finie, il est tellement persuadé que ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois que son enthousiasme est contagieux. Je lui ai dit que Père ne le laisserait jamais m'épouser avant mes dix-huit ans et il a répliqué que nous pouvions restés éternellement fiancés tant qu'il était autorisé à me voir ! Il m'a donné un léger baiser avant de me quitter, et tout ceci était si nouveau, si euphorisant que j'ai la certitude que mon visage est désormais différent.  
>D'ailleurs, en rentrant, il m'a semblé que Severus me dévisageait avec insistance – je n'ai jamais eu sa faculté pour cacher mes émotions, mais peu importe.<em>

_Livia Georgiana Elizabeth Arkwright, cela ne sonne-t-il pas merveilleusement bien?_

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 3 décembre 1781<em>

_J'ai finalement mis Helen dans la confidence, ainsi, c'est elle qui prétend m'accompagner durant mes longues promenades – le temps se gâte et je crains que ce stratagème soit de courte durée. Helen est si bonne de faire cela pour moi ! Si j'avais le cœur brisé, je serais bien incapable de tant de dévouement – Père a l'habitude de dire que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème, j'espère donc qu'elle recevra un jour toute l'affection et la gentillesse qu'elle mérite._

_Ainsi, grâce à Helen, j'ai pu voir Richard tous les jours depuis dimanche dernier. Il dit vouloir attendre encore un peu avant de mettre Père et Severus au courant, je suppose que c'est plus raisonnable._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 20 décembre 1781<em>

_Ciel, que le temps peut être long ! Je comprends à présent pourquoi tant de poètes se sont épanchés sur le vide laissé par l'être aimé. Richard m'avait prévenue que sa famille arriverait en Amérique peu avant Noël, par conséquent, il est parti à Hinesville, là où son père possède un vaste domaine, et cela fait cinq jours que nous n'avons pas pu nous voir. Quand je pense aux trois semaines qu'il reste, je me sens dépérir._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 25 décembre 1781<em>

_Richard me manque plus que je ne saurais le dire. Que fait-il à cette heure-ci ? Il n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres mais sans doute est-il terriblement occupé. Père n'a rien remarqué mais Severus semble s'inquiéter de mon faible appétit. Il m'a offert l'intégrale des tragédies de Shakespeare, cela aurait dû m'enchanter en temps normal mais je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à la fête._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 9 janvier 1782<em>

_Le Nouvel An est passé – toujours aucune nouvelle de Richard. Je commence à croire qu'il m'a oubliée. _

_Severus a seize ans aujourd'hui. Il est déjà tellement grand – plus grand que Père – que l'on a du mal à ne pas le croire plus âgé. Il a reçu une magnifique montre-gousset en or, mais comme chaque année, rien n'arrive à le dérider. Je crois qu'il se reproche toujours la mort de Maman, et même si je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle, je suis certaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais hésité entre sa vie et celle du bébé, si le choix lui avait été donné. Père est rarement très expressif mais il avait l'air particulièrement ému ce midi et je sais qu'il est allé au cimetière à l'aube._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 18 janvier 1782<em>

_Le temps est très humide depuis une semaine et malgré toutes les infusions dont Helen m'abreuve, je suis toujours aussi fébrile. Severus me fait la lecture quand mes yeux deviennent trop lourds ce n'est sûrement qu'un rhume, mais Dieu sait que c'est fort contraignant._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 20 j<em>_anvier 1782_

_Le médecin vient de partir, il est persuadé que je serai sur pied d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Richard, pourtant, il devrait être déjà revenu à Savannah depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être a-t-il ouï-dire que j'étais souffrante et qu'il a préféré attendre ?_

_Severus m'a vue péniblement écrire une lettre, il n'a rien dit mais il m'a adressé un regard si tendre que j'ai presque eu envie de pleurer._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 21 janvier 1782<em>

_Richard est revenu. Sa fiancée aussi. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi sotte. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il voulait attendre avant d'officialiser sa demande. Dieu merci, seule Helen est au courant – il me reste donc encore un peu de dignité._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 26 janvier 1782<em>

_Mes yeux sont si rouges que Severus a fini par me poser des questions et je lui ai tout confessé. Il est entré dans une colère noire et a juré qu'un tel outrage ne resterait pas impuni. _

_Seigneur, faites que je ne cause pas la perte de mon frère !_

_..._

_Ils vont se battre en duel*. Severus a demandé à Sir Clarence d'être son témoin. J'aurais dû être plus forte et garder mes tourments pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si Severus était blessé – ou pire ! Que dirais-je à Père ? Jamais il ne me pardonnerait une telle imprudence !_

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 27 janvier 1782<em>

_Severus est revenu blanc comme un linge, les yeux révulsés et a simplement dit que mon honneur était sauf avant de ranger soigneusement le pistolet dans le bureau de Père._

_J'ignore si Richard est mort ou juste blessé. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir._

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi je pleure – de soulagement, de tristesse, de déception, de honte – il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir une telle palette d'émotions._

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 31 janvier 1782<em>

_Richard est mort des suites de sa blessure ce matin. Severus me l'a annoncé à mi-voix j'ai compris qu'il était dévoré par la culpabilité et par le sentiment de devoir qu'il ressent à mon égard.  
>Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir jadis partagé une aussi longue étreinte avec lui à la fin, je crois qu'il pleurait.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Savannah, le 2 février 1782<em>

_La fièvre empire je ne sais plus ce qui, de mon corps ou de mon cœur, me fait souffrir le plus. Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder à venir, j'espère que ce n'est pas..._

* * *

><p>« Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez trouvé ici ? » gronda soudainement une voix masculine.<p>

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds avant même d'assimiler la situation, et alors que Lord Snape la fixait hargneusement, lui arrachant presque le journal des mains, elle réalisa brutalement que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

* * *

><p>*Les<em> Lettres Persanes<em> sont un roman épistolaire de Montesquieu (1689 – 1755) publié en 1721.

*Jean de Léry (1536 – 1613), célèbre voyageur protestant, a écrit son _Histoire d'un voyage en terre du Brésil _vingt ans après son retour en France : le livre a été publié en 1578 à une époque où les guerres de religion faisaient rage. Montaigne, et plus tard Claude Lévi-Strauss se sont particulièrement intéressés à ce récit qui constitue une des bases de l'anthropologie.

*Le _Mariage de Figaro_ est une comédie en cinq actes de Beaumarchais (1732 – 1799) publiée en 1778. La première n'a eu lieu qu'en 1784 à Paris, après plusieurs années de censure. Par sa dénonciation des privilèges de la noblesse, cette pièce est considérée comme l'un des symptômes avant-coureurs de la Révolution Française.  
>W.A. Mozart composera un opéra en 1786 : <em>Le nozze di Figaro.<em>

*Marivaux (1688 – 1763) a été un écrivain prolifique, ses plus célèbres comédies sont, entre autres : _Le Jeu de l'amour et du hasard _(1730) _Les Fausses Confidences_ (1737). De son nom a été tiré le « marivaudage » , activité qui consiste à faire une analyse morale très raffinée ou à échanger des propos galants dans le but avoué de séduire. Néanmoins, de nombreux détracteurs lui ont reproché son style précieux, parfois artificiel, et ses figures obscures tant elles étaient recherchées.  
>Il est connu notamment pour avoir inventé l'expression « tomber amoureux » (on disait auparavant « se rendre amoureux. »)<p>

*L'auteur est bien sûr le marquis de Sade (1740 – 1814). Il s'agit ici de la seconde version , publiée en 1791 : elle est donc un peu plus étoffée que _Les infortunes de la vertu_ (première version de 1787) mais reste néanmoins beaucoup plus 'soft' que la troisième version (_La Nouvelle Justine ou les malheurs de la vertu, suivie de l'histoire de Juliette, sa __sœur_) publiée en 1799 qui est réellement pornographique. (Imprimée à la fin du Directoire, la dernière édition sera accompagnée de gravures dont je vous laisse imaginer la teneur. Avec le changement de régime en 1799 , la liberté d'expression s'amoindrit, et sous le Consulat, cette version vaudra d'ailleurs à son auteur une arrestation sans inculpation ni jugement et un enfermement à vie à l'asile de Charenton.)

*Dans l'édition originale de 1791, un frontispice allégorique de Philippe Chéry représente la Vertu entre la Luxure et l'Irréligion.

*La bataille de la baie de Chesapeake, le 5 septembre 1781, constitue un moment crucial dans l'histoire de la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis puisque la victoire de la flotte française (contre la couronne britannique) sera décisive pour la suite.

*Un certain Richard Arkwright (1732 – 1792) ingénieur anglais, est connu pour avoir inventé la machine à filer et avoir grandement participé à la révolution industrielle, dont le berceau est la Grande-Bretagne. Il a eu un fils du même nom (Richard Jr. Arkwright) dont il est question ici. (Ce dernier n'ayant jamais été en Amérique, je me suis permise un petit écart historique.)

*Savannah a été assiégée du 16 septembre au 18 octobre 1779 par les Français et les insurgés américains. L'assaut du 9 octobre contre les colons anglais s'est achevé sur un échec, ainsi, la Géorgie restera sous domination britannique jusqu'en 1782.

*Du 28 septembre 1781 au 17 octobre s'est déroulée la bataille de Yorktown qui signe la défaite de l'Angleterre face aux troupes franco-américaines (ces dernières étant dirigées par le comte de Rochambeau et George Washington.)

*Le duel est une pratique très courante au XIXè siècle, et parfois, le moindre affront pouvait être réglé de cette façon (à savoir également que chaque duelliste devait présentait un témoin, d'où la mention ici de Sir Clarence.)  
>C'est un topo littéraire très répandu : parmi les exemples célèbres, on peut citer <em>Bel Ami<em> ou _Eugène Onéguine_. Ironie du sort, Pouchkine, l'auteur du roman précité, mourra lui-même des suites d'un duel, à l'âge de 37 ans.

* * *

><p>Mmh, par où commencer?<p>

Un petit mot par rapport à cette grande hypocrisie qui règne au XIXè: vous avez remarqué que l'étiquette est extrêmement stricte, or par ailleurs, on a une véritable floraison d'ouvrages érotiques, voire plus, et les mœurs, dans certains coins obscurs des capitales européennes, sont loin d'être exemplaires. Ainsi, les ouvrages de Sade (entre autres) circulent sous le manteau avec une facilité impressionnante (= quoi de plus tentant que ce qui est précisément interdit? Vive la transgression, on connaît la chanson.)

Vous aurez remarqué cependant que Lucius, aussi libertin soit-il, a offert une version "modérée" de _Justine_ à son ami: au-delà du fait que c'est assez délicat d'offrir un ouvrage pornographique à quelqu'un (je n'ai pas essayé, hein, mais vous avez saisi l'idée) cela reflète son caractère: volage et amateur de femmes, tout en étant sur le point de se ranger. Adepte de lectures audacieuses, sans néanmoins pousser la provocation jusqu'au bout. Bref, vous l'avez compris, cette référence n'était pas gratuite.

Sinon, quelles sont vos réactions face à la sœur de Severus? Déçues que ce ne soit pas un amour perdu dans le genre de Lily? Intriguées par ce qui est arrivé ensuite à la pauvre Livia?  
>Et que pensez-vous du Severus que l'on découvre à travers les yeux de sa sœur?<p>

Concernant l'épisode "Richard Arkwright", je reconnais ne pas avoir été particulièrement novatrice à ce sujet puisque les histoires de fiancées cachées ou de femmes dupées sont légions à cette époque, aussi bien dans la littérature que dans la biographie de certains écrivains, de compositeurs, etc. Ceci dit, aussi "cliché" soit-il, cet épisode est essentiel puisqu'il conduit Severus à se battre en duel, ce qui, vous vous en doutez, laisse une grosse empreinte au niveau psychologique.

Enfin, qui a vu l'énorme point commun qui relie d'une certaine façon Hermione et Severus?

Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des questions; sinon, je compte sur vous - et plus particulièrement sur les lecteurs qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte et/ou en favori sans se manifester jusqu'à présent - pour me faire part de vos impressions.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura une conversation houleuse, une Hermione qui s'affirme et un début de bal avec une petite phrase, qui, si je devine bien va mettre vos méninges en ébullition.

See you next week!

Ilda


	11. Chapitre X

Bonjour à toutes!

**Cocochon**, **Piitchoun**, **blupou**,** Nathea**, **Dame-heron**, **Zeugma**, **noumea**, **Aurelie Malfoy**,** chizuru300** et **Prismiria**, comme toujours, j'ai pris grand plaisir à lire vos réactions et votre fidélité me touche toujours autant.

Merci également à la grande **Lasiurys** qui corrige toujours mes chapitres en un temps record.

Quant à Hermione, Ron, Severus et Lucius, ils appartiennent évidemment à JKR. (J'ai oublié de le préciser dans les chapitres précédents, mea culpa.)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ni feu son oncle, qui, au crépuscule de sa vie, marmonnait constamment des reproches dans sa barbe, ni les vieux donateurs de Chelsfield qui houspillaient régulièrement quelques novices maladroites avec leur éternel regard concupiscent, n'avaient jamais atteint ce degré de brûlante fureur qui émanait en cette minute de Lord Snape : une veine palpitante s'était dessinée sur sa peau d'albâtre, sa mâchoire était serrée à l'extrême, devenant presque violacée, et une rage liquide noyait ses yeux, qui, si cela était encore possible, s'étaient assombris jusqu'à devenir plus noir que du charbon.<p>

_Idiote, idiote, idiote,_ martelait une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tu ne pouvais pas simplement lire un poème de Lord Byron* ou de Coleridge* ? Tu ne pouvais pas te refréner, juste une fois ? _

« Comment se fait-il que le journal de ma … _sœur _– il prononça le mot du bout des lèvres mais son impétuosité n'en demeurait pas moins palpable – soit entre vos mains ? » éructa-t-il, le visage tendu.

« Je … je suis réellement navrée, Monsieur », murmura Hermione en faisant un immense effort pour garder la tête droite, ses yeux ambrés voilés par l'anxiété rappelant ceux d'une biche prise au piège.

Elle se passa furtivement la main sur ses joues humides et se demanda si, finalement, il n'aurait pas été moins humiliant qu'elle soit découverte avec un ouvrage obscène en sa possession.

_Était-ce l'ombre d'un rictus qui vint fleurir sur ses lèvres minces ?_ De toute évidence, Lord Snape semblait tirer un certain plaisir de son embarras, et il ne fit rien pour alléger son inconfort, prolongeant le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse insoutenable.

« Lorsque vous m'avez prévenu pour Georgiana » reprit-il d'une voix hostile, « j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez quelqu'un de sensé derrière vos manières un peu ... _téméraires _»compléta-t-il avec une moue de mépris. « Je vous ai _presque_ estimée pour cela » articula-t-il, impassible, « alors qu'en vérité, vous n'êtes qu'une insupportable fouineuse pour qui la notion de décence est totalement étrangère. »

Hermione avait baissé les yeux, et n'ayant rien à dire pour sa défense, elle se contenta de mordre l'intérieur de sa lèvre jusqu'à ce que la saveur âcre du sang se répande dans sa bouche.

« Ne vous avisez jamais de dire _ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot_ de ce que vous avez lu », conclut-il d'un ton aussi glacial qu'une lame d'acier.

« Bien sûr » s'empressa de répondre Hermione. « Je ne dirai rien, vous avez ma parole. »

« Votre parole ? » répéta-t-il, sarcastique. « Vous êtes décidément d'une naïveté et d'une effronterie sans bornes ! » Il la fixa durement, les narines frémissantes. « Votre parole ne vaut rien à mes yeux. » Il eut un autre silence orageux. « Contentez-vous de tenir votre place... _et de vous taire_ » ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

Les jambes tremblantes, Hermione acquiesça précipitamment, plongeant en une profonde révérence alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Elle essuyait ses mains moites sur sa modeste robe de coton grise quand il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, et, la dévisageant avec une morgue infinie, déclara sombrement :

« Ma sœur est décédée de la fièvre jaune douze jours après que j'aie commis mon premier meurtre. » Il eut une brève inspiration : « Votre insatiable curiosité est-elle satisfaite maintenant ? »

Le visage blafard, il tourna les talons sans même lui adresser un regard, laissant une jeune femme défaite, les yeux brillants de honte et de larmes refoulées.

_Ce n'était pas un meurtre... oh, non. C'était une preuve d'amour_.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, l'office dominical fut une véritable torture. Chaque mot du sermon semblait lui être destiné, les chuchotements indisciplinés de Becky et de Peter, assis derrière elle, ne pouvaient avoir d'autre objet que son inconduite, et, par-dessus tout, Hermione eut la nette impression que Lord Snape, alors qu'il remontait la nef, donnant le bras à son épouse endimanchée, l'avait gratifiée d'un regard prodigieusement venimeux.<p>

Miss Olivan étant réclamée de tout côté pour veiller à la préparation du grand bal – cette débauche de mets raffinés et de parures rutilantes était annoncée pour le samedi suivant – Hermione se trouva particulièrement délaissée, et, dans une maigre tentative de rachat, redoubla d'attentions auprès de Georgiana.

D'autre part, Lady Snape avait formellement ordonné à Monsieur Christopher et Miss Catherine de se tenir à l'écart de leur sœur, tant et si bien que cette dernière aurait été condamnée à une profonde solitude sans la présence bienveillante de la gouvernante, qui, lisant à haute voix quelques légendes antiques, tentait d'égayer son quotidien.

Les journées semblaient infiniment mornes, uniquement rythmées que par les visites du médecin et les bougies que, chaque jour, l'on allumait un peu plus tôt. Avec une précision diabolique, le docteur Walton se faisait annoncer sur les coups de onze heures, et après avoir promené ses longs favoris et sa canne incrustée de nacre dans les multiples recoins de la demeure, il s'engouffrait en sifflotant dans la chambre de l'enfant.

S'il était encore trop tôt pour la déclarer guérie, il se plaisait à rappeler constamment que les accès de fièvre ayant diminué grâce à ses décoctions de thym, sa rémission ne serait en rien l'œuvre d'un miracle divin mais bien le fruit de sa science. Il abreuvait Hermione de théories diverses tout en la jaugeant d'un œil supérieur, et quand bien même son auditoire se résumait à une seule personne, il s'exprimait avec cette emphase que confère la vanité.

Ce manège durait depuis trois jours quand, brusquement, il délaissa son ton professoral et s'enquit d'une voix piquée de jalousie :

« Comment avez-vous su que l'état de Mademoiselle Georgiana nécessitait la plus grande attention ? »

Son assistante de fortune, réprimant un soupir exaspéré alors qu'il se préparait pour une énième saignée, répondit sobrement :

« Il y a cinq ans, une de mes camarades au pensionnat de Chelsfield est décédée des suites de cette maladie. » Elle rafraîchit délicatement le front de Georgiana avec un linge humide. « Je n'ai jamais pu oublier l'allure funeste de ces boutons. »

Le médecin hocha la tête, indifférent à sa voix qui s'était voilée de mélancolie. « Ah, je comprends mieux. » Il jeta un coup d'œil hautain à la jeune femme. « J'étais étonné qu'une fille de votre condition en sache autant sur le noble art qu'est la médecine. »

Hermione, qui jusque-là s'en était tenue à une froide courtoisie, se sentit bouillir devant tant de condescendance – venant de Lord ou Lady Snape, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter en silence, mais qu'un médecin de campagne, qu'un_ individu boursouflé d'orgueil et totalement incompétent _se permette un tel jugement hâtif sur sa personne l'irritait au plus haut point.

« Je ne sais peut-être pas grand-chose » répliqua-t-elle, glaciale, « mais vous serez surpris d'apprendre que même une _petite orpheline sans fortune_ est capable de lire – et voyez-vous, j'ai suffisamment lu pour savoir que ces saignées que vous pratiquez avec tant d'assiduité sont complètement démodées, néfastes qui plus est, et relèvent de l'absurdité la plus totale ! »

De nature introvertie, elle avait laissé derrière elle le souvenir d'une enfant sage, et plus tard, celui d'une jeune fille qui s'était distinguée par son intelligence et sa vertu ; mais à présent, pour la première fois, Hermione s'abandonna à ses émotions, à cette colère qui grondait sourdement, à cette certitude qu'elle n'était_ pas_ qu'une moins que rien – et il lui sembla que ce souffle de confiance et d'audace lui brûlant la poitrine était la chose la plus enivrante qui lui ait jamais été donnée d'éprouver.

Les joues rosies, elle se leva et gagna la porte avec assurance.

« Vous devriez lire Molière, vous qui êtes si savant !* », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant avant de quitter la pièce.

Et elle s'élança dans le couloir avec l'irrépressible envie de jouer un air de Mozart, quelque chose, peu importe quoi, de léger et de joyeux qui ne viendrait pas contredire son allégresse.

* * *

><p>Avec une lenteur qui lui sembla décuplée par le temps maussade, le samedi tant attendu finit par arriver, amenant avec lui une impatience teintée d'amertume. Évidemment, il n'était pas question de danser, ni même de converser, de boire ou de manger en compagnie des invités: si ce n'était la présence de Monsieur Christopher et de Miss Catherine qui devaient nécessairement être accompagnés par leur gouvernante – Mademoiselle Snape étant toujours cloîtrée à l'étage, sa jeune sœur s'était empressée de réclamer la place vacante – Hermione n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance d'assister à un tel événement.<p>

Avec un soupir résigné, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, scrutant le moindre détail elle ne serait jamais une grande beauté – elle ne se leurrait pas sur ce point : elle n'avait ni la finesse et le teint de porcelaine de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce, ni cette gorge palpitante et le port altier de Lady Snape. Ses traits étaient réguliers, certes, mais hormis ses grands yeux caramel ourlés d'une épaisse rangée de cils, son visage n'avait rien de notable.

Cependant, avec sa robe café au lait – celle qui, retombant en de longs plis dans son dos, était délicatement resserrée sous la poitrine par un bandeau de fleurs dorées – avec ce collier de perles offert par sa tante qu'elle réservait pour les grandes occasions et l'alliance de sa mère qu'elle avait glissé à sa main droite, elle se sentait étonnement jolie.  
>Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de peigne en ivoire ni de châle rebrodé d'argent, et ses manches, à la hauteur du poignet, n'étaient ornées que d'un mince liseré de dentelle ; néanmoins, ses cheveux ainsi libérés de leur austère chignon cascadaient sur ses épaules, lui conférant un air tendre et mystérieux qui rappelait les madones de Botticelli*.<p>

Ses pas la conduisirent naturellement au rez-de-chaussée où se pressait déjà une foule d'invités : les salons d'apparat grouillaient de robes vaporeuses en mousseline des Indes et de queues-de-pie* qui déclinaient toutes les nuances imaginables du bleu, du carmin, du vert ou du noir.

Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, les domestiques déambulaient entre les soieries et les dorures afin de débarrasser ces messieurs de leur haut-de-forme et de leur canne, tandis que ces dames bavardaient par petits groupes, tenant avec délicatesse une coupe de vin, et faisant miroiter, sous les multiples chandeliers, les camées* qui ornaient leur décolleté ou les perles qui agrémentaient leur chevelure. Il y avait là une floraison d'élégantes de tout âge et de toute nationalité ; certaines avaient le front ceint d'un médaillon emprisonné entre deux rangées de perles, d'autres avaient glissé une aigrette d'améthystes ou de grenats dans leur chignon ; un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir une princesse russe coiffée d'un diadème dans le style kokochnik* assise à une table de backgammon* (ou peut-être était-ce un jeu de trictrac ? Hermione n'aurait su le dire) à côté de laquelle soupirait une jeune femme, vraisemblablement issue de la noblesse prussienne qui agitait d'un air las son éventail en corne blonde.

Tout ce beau monde, résidant habituellement entre Londres et Bath*, avait ainsi fait le fastidieux déplacement jusqu'à Ashton Court, en dépit des routes boueuses et parfois mal famées, et Hermione fut émerveillée par l'aura et l'influence des époux Snape qui réussissaient ainsi à s'entourer de la crème de la haute société.

Elle s'approcha de Miss Catherine et de Monsieur Christopher qui attendaient sagement dans un coin du vestibule, et leur rappela, souriante mais ferme, ce qui était attendu d'eux. Comme à son habitude, l'aîné de la fratrie acquiesça respectueusement, et, une fois n'était pas coutume, sa jeune sœur (qui fêterait d'ailleurs ses onze ans le surlendemain) demeura silencieuse, tant et si bien que Hermione remercia intérieurement Lord Malfoy et la vicomtesse de Rochechouart – leur arrivée avait médusé la totalité du salon – qui lui épargnaient ainsi quelques protestations véhémentes.

Mademoiselle de Fontdouce avait revêtu une robe à l'antique d'un blanc virginal doublée d'un voile de coton quasiment transparent qui laissait nu ses bras laiteux : ce n'était pas sans évoquer ces _Merveilleuses*_ du Directoire et c'était indubitablement français en plus d'être totalement démodé. En somme, c'était une délicieuse provocation, mais c'était porté avec tant de charme et de raffinement que personne ne songea à lui en faire outrage.

À ses côtés se tenait le comte de Pembroke, qui, abandonnant son frac* bleu marine à un domestique – un des rares qui semblaient avoir retrouvé ses esprits – entreprit de fendre la foule avec un sourire goguenard, offrant fièrement son bras à sa splendide amie.  
>Les conversations reprirent progressivement, et entre le bruissement des étoffes et le bruit des souliers de cuir glissant sur le parquet verni, l'on pouvait entendre, derrière les portes encore closes de la salle de bal, les musiciens s'accorder.<p>

Quelques _ladies_ d'un certain âge persiflaient déjà à l'approche du sémillant aristocrate, étincelant dans son gilet de soie grise (et toujours aussi scandaleusement célibataire), quand brusquement, les voix se tarirent. Il sembla que les invités se divisèrent d'instinct autour d'une ligne imaginaire : Hermione aperçut au loin les premières têtes se courber révérencieusement et elle comprit immédiatement que Lord et Lady Snape venaient de faire leur entrée.

Un murmure appréciateur parcourut l'assemblée devant la lourde parure de saphirs et diamants que portait la maîtresse de ces lieux, rehaussant ainsi la couleur de ses yeux aussi bien que celle de sa robe d'organsin.

Son mari, qui pour l'occasion avait renoncé à ses sempiternels gilets noirs pour un velours vert du meilleur effet, ne parut ni ému, ni affecté par les nombreux regards qui convergeaient vers lui. D'un air parfaitement neutre, il glissa à l'oreille de son épouse :

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes la maîtresse de maison ? »

Voyant que Eleanora ne réagissait pas, il ajouta entre ses dents : « Aussi douloureux soit-il de voir l'homme que vous aimez donnant le bras à une autre femme... » – il eut une inspiration irritée alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre les monumentales portes en bois de cèdre : « Par tous les diables,_ souriez !_ »

* * *

><p>*Lord Byron (1788 – 1824) est considéré comme l'un des plus grands poètes anglais de la période romantique, avec notamment John Keats (1795 – 1821). Il serait trop long ici de vous raconter leur vie mouvementée mais je vous invite vivement à lire ne serait-ce qu'une courte biographie à leur sujet, tant leurs œuvres et leurs aspirations sont symptomatiques de ce « mal du siècle » qui a forgé tout le XIXè siècle.<p>

*Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772 – 1834), poète et critique britannique, malheureusement assez peu étudié en France. On le connaît principalement pour sa _Complainte du vieux marin_ (1798).

*En effet, dans son _Malade imaginaire _(1673) Molière émet une vive critique sur les médecins de son époque et leurs pratiques qu'il juge archaïques en plus d'être inefficaces. En 1814, la saignée est de moins en moins répandue, voire clairement fustigée par les esprits éclairés : le docteur Walton incarne donc le parangon de la vieille bourgeoisie conservatrice.

*Sandro Botticelli (1445 – 1510) est un peintre italien de la Renaissance, connu notamment pour son _Printemps _et sa _Naissance de Vénus_. Il a réalisé également de nombreux tableaux d'inspiration biblique, comme l'_Annonciation_ (dite) _du Cestello_, qui est, à mon sens, un vrai chef-d'œuvre.

*La queue-de-pie est un vêtement de cérémonie qui est encore porté de nos jours. Cependant, la couleur noire ne deviendra un standard que sous le Second Empire, dans les années 1860.

*Le camée est une technique de gravure ou de sculpture en très bas-relief existant depuis l'Antiquité. Elle consiste à faire apparaître des motifs sur une pierre possédant plusieurs strates colorées (comme la sardonyx, l'agate, la sardoine.)  
>À la fin du XVIIIè et au début du XIXè, c'est l'émergence du style néo-classique qui se caractérise par une fascination pour l'Antiquité : c'est l'époque des premières fouilles à Herculanum et à Pompéi ; par ailleurs, Champollion a déchiffré la pierre de Rosette (découverte pendant la campagne d'Égypte de Bonaparte) qui est exposée dès 1802 au British Museum, attirant une foule de visiteurs.<br>Ce style néo-classique s'exprime donc à tous les niveaux : en architecture (Théâtre de l'Odéon), en peinture (Jacques-Louis David [1748-1825] en est le chef de file) en sculpture (_Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l'Amour_, célèbre statue en marbre d'Antonio Canova [1757-1822]) et sur le plan vestimentaire (drapés à l'antique, abandon momentané du corset au profit de la coupe 'taille empire' qui souligne la poitrine.)  
>Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'est donc pas étonnant que les camées montés en pendentif aient connu un très vif succès à cette période.<p>

*Le kokochnik est une coiffe folklorique russe qui a inspiré un nouveau type de parure sous le règne du tsar Nicolas Ier (1796 – 1855). Cette parure est constituée d'une coiffe en velours, légèrement bombée sur le dessus et parsemée de pierres précieuses ou de perles. Plus tard, on appellera 'kokochnik' les diadèmes composés d'aiguilles de diamants (qui reprennent donc la même forme.)

*Backgammon et trictrac sont des jeux dits de hasard raisonné et appartiennent à la famille des « jeux de tables », c'est-à-dire des jeux nécessitant uniquement deux joueurs. Ils sont très en vogue durant tout le XIXè siècle.

*Bath est une ville située à l'ouest de Londres et à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Bristol. Elle était très prisée par la bonne société anglaise qui y venait souvent en villégiature. (Pour mémoire : le domaine d'Ashton Court se situe non loin de Bristol.)

*Les Merveilleuses (pour les femmes) et les Incroyables (pour les hommes) constituent un courant éphémère de la mode française sous le Directoire (1795-1799.) En réaction à la Terreur qui avait induit une grande austérité, la jeunesse instaure un nouveau chic qui, prétexte à toutes les excentricités, se veut inspiré de l'Antiquité.  
>Parmi les « Merveilleuses » célèbres, on peut citer Madame Récamier ou Madame de Staël. Néanmoins, certaines ont poussé l'originalité si loin (robes en voile de gaze totalement transparentes, bagues au doigt de pied, bracelet aux chevilles, cothurnes aux pieds, etc.) que le public se scandalisa assez vite de sorte que le courant fut vite étouffé.<p>

*Le frac est une version moins formelle de la queue-de-pie, il peut être utilisé pour l'équitation ou pour assister à des événements mondains en journée (à l'instar de la redingote qui est exclusivement un vêtement de jour.) On privilégie donc théoriquement la queue-de-pie pour les événements qui ont lieu en soirée, Lord Malfoy fait ainsi preuve d'une certaine décontraction en bousculant le « dress-code », à l'instar de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce qui laisse voir ses bras à une époque où les manches courtes se portent systématiquement avec des longs gants.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous n'êtes pas allergique aux petites notes car il y en a une tartine ce coup-ci.<br>Néanmoins, pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'attends impatiemment vos réactions et hypothèses (même les plus farfelues!) sur les derniers mots de Severus.

J'espère sinon que vous avez apprécié l'épique sermon de Lord Snape, ainsi que le passage où Hermione s'affirme face au docteur Walton. Cette esquisse psychologique fait bien sûr écho au portrait qui suit peu après; je ne sais comment vous vous représentiez notre jeune gouvernante, mais pour ma part, il me paraissait évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas être d'une beauté à couper le souffle (ce qui ne signifie pas qu'elle n'ait pas un certain charme, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit!)

Dans le onzième chapitre, des explications et de la danse jusqu'à en avoir le tournis, avec la participation active de Lord & Lady Snape, Lord Malfoy, Mademoiselle de Fontdouce et Hermione. (Perspective plutôt alléchante, non?)

à la semaine prochaine,

Ilda


	12. Chapitre XI

Bonjour à toutes!

Je ne vous montre pas à quoi ressemblait ce chapitre _avant_ le passage de **Lasiurys**, mais sachez qu'elle mérite de vifs applaudissements car elle a accompli, comme toujours, un travail formidable.

J'ai la chance également d'avoir des lectrices tout aussi incroyables et je voudrais remercier **Cocochon**, **Nathea**, **Zeugma**, **blupou**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Dame-heron**, **Guest** et **WFdarkness**.  
>Merci également à toutes celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte etou en favori: vous êtes nombreuses et j'en suis ravie - d'ailleurs, je ne désespère pas de lire un jour ou l'autre un petit mot de votre part.

**_Annonce importante_**:

J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour la douche froide qui va suivre, mais il s'avère que ces derniers jours ont apporté un sacré lot de mauvaises nouvelles: autant, je suis capable de publier cette histoire en assurant mes études et mon gagne-pain, autant je ne peux pas humainement travailler sur plusieurs fronts_ et_ affronter des situations inextricables _et_ continuer la publication de cette histoire, qui, vous vous en doutez, me demande une certaine dose de temps et d'énergie.

Comme les prochaines semaines s'annoncent irrespirables et que je n'ai pas envie de poster les chapitres à la va-vite, de négliger ces petites notes que vous semblez apprécier, de bâcler les RAR,** j'ai donc pris la décision de suspendre momentanément la publication de cette histoire après le chapitre XII que je posterai comme prévu la semaine prochaine.  
><strong>Mais soyons clairs, je ne l'abandonne en aucun cas : pour preuve, je vous donne d'ores et déjà **rendez-vous le mercredi 24 décembre** pour le début de la seconde partie. Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension.

Bon, j'ai conscience d'avoir un peu cassé l'ambiance, je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture.  
>Pour celles qui veulent avoir une idée de la musique dont il est question au début du chapitre, c'est par là: www . youtube . com slash watch?v=klPZIGQcrHA (Il faut enlever les espaces et insérer le signe "slash".)<p>

* * *

><p>À peine les portes furent-elles ouvertes que la fameuse <em>Sarabande <em>de Haendel* retentit, et la majesté qui émanait de ces cordes vibrantes invita instinctivement les femmes à relever le menton ou à régler les battements de leur éventail sur ce rythme aussi grandiose qu'immuable.

Une clameur indistincte s'éleva au moment où, à la suite de Lord et Lady Snape, dont les visages n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la plus grande dignité, la foule se pressa dans la somptueuse salle de bal. Un certain snobisme voulait que l'on ne se montre impressionné de rien, et pourtant, c'est avec émerveillement que des dizaines d'yeux se posèrent sur les marqueteries Renaissance du plafond à caisson, sur les chapiteaux corinthiens qui couronnaient les pilastres* de stuc, ou sur la demi-douzaine de miroirs au mercure* qui ornaient les murs latéraux, en alternance avec de charmants médaillons, qui, cernés par de gracieuses moulures dorées, figuraient des scènes de l'Antiquité.

Avec une avidité qui confinait à la frénésie, Hermione embrassa du regard l'immense pièce où, grâce aux glaces savamment disposées, se reflétaient à l'infini les centaines de bougies, l'or des bijoux et des candélabres, ainsi que les élégants motifs enchâssés du parquet d'Aremberg*.

_Et dire que tout cela restait immobile dans l'obscurité, enfoui sous de lourds draps blancs, plus de trois cents jours par an !_

Alors que la musique se concluait triomphalement, elle eut une pensée attendrie pour Miss Olivan qui, depuis des années, œuvrait patiemment dans l'ombre, attentive aux moindres détails, dévouée, modeste, et ce sans jamais voir le fruit de ses efforts. Songeant ainsi aux valets qui ne profitaient guère de la beauté des lieux, ou à Betsy qui, recluse en cuisine, concoctait des délices dont elle ne connaîtrait jamais le goût, Hermione se fondit parmi les invités, invisible aux yeux de tous, quoique surveillant étroitement Miss Catherine qui déambulait avec une aisance innée.

À quelques pas de là, Lord et Lady Snape avaient atteint le centre de la pièce : selon la coutume, Sir Severus s'inclina devant son épouse, et aussitôt, le bourdonnement des voix se fit plus discret.

« Je ne suis pas dupe, vous savez », déclara-t-il tandis que les premières mesures d'une valse se faisaient entendre.  
>« Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer l'art consommé avec lequel vous avez réussi à éviter cette conversation pendant nos dix-sept ans de mariage. »<p>

Lady Snape rejeta sa tête en arrière avec toute la grâce d'une femme irritée et, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur le bas de sa robe, elle se saisit de la main que son mari lui tendait.

« Et moi qui vous prenais pour un homme d'intellect ! » susurra-t-elle mielleusement – elle eut la satisfaction de voir son mari hausser un sourcil – « vous proférez des sottises sans même vous en rendre compte » précisa-t-elle, froide et souriante, « voilà qui n'est pas dans vos habitudes. »

Lord Snape la dévisagea un instant, et s'il était froissé par sa remarque, rien ne vint l'attester. Nul doute que seules des années d'expérience avaient pu façonner une telle maîtrise : valser tout en soutenant une joute verbale à l'insu de l'auditoire semblait être pour eux la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et en plus d'être parfaitement synchrones, ils conservaient un visage détendu capable de tromper l'observateur le plus vigilant.

« Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire d'une jeune fille rêvant d'un titre », reprit Lord Snape alors qu'il menait sa cavalière d'une main de maître, « courtisée par de nombreux hommes mais refusant chaque proposition avec une constance déconcertante. » Il marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre, et le mouvement de ses lèvres était si imperceptible que de loin, l'on pouvait à peine voir qu'il parlait. « Imaginez maintenant cette même femme, vingt-cinq ans plus tard, mariée à un aristocrate désargenté, taciturne, amer et peu bavard. N'y trouvez-vous rien de surprenant ? »

Lady Snape ne cilla point, ne frémit point, ne rougit point, si bien que l'Apollon du Belvédère* aurait paru plus vivant à côté d'elle.

« Vous étiez amoureuse de Lucius bien avant que nous nous rencontrions dans les salons du duc de Kent. Vous avez repoussé chaque homme qui s'approchait de trop près, car vous espériez devenir la nouvelle comtesse de Pembroke », énonça-t-il platement en fixant un point, tout au fond de la salle.

Eleonora conserva un calme olympien et se contenta de lâcher la main tiède de son époux : d'un mouvement souple du poignet, elle dessina un arc de cercle, signifiant par ce biais que le bal était ouvert.

« Évidemment, la séduction était réciproque, mais vous n'étiez pas le genre de femmes à salir votre réputation en devenant un nom de plus couché sur une longue liste de maîtresses », commenta-t-il en la guidant adroitement parmi les autres couples de danseurs, les tourbillons colorés et les effluves capiteuses.

« Vous avez donc attendu patiemment, persuadée qu'un jour il changerait – vous l'avez attendu avec une fidélité admirable, certaine qu'il s'engagerait tôt ou tard dans les liens sacrés du mariage », débita-t-il avec une cruelle indifférence – il aurait pu parler du temps pluvieux ou du dernier fichu à la mode que son ton n'aurait pas été différent, mais, là encore, Lady Snape demeura impassible.

« Sur ce point-là, je dois d'ailleurs saluer votre perspicacité puisqu'il semblerait effectivement qu'il ait jeté son dévolu de façon assez sérieuse sur Mademoiselle de Fontdouce », asséna-t-il avec une once de férocité – et il eut le plaisir de voir son épouse battre furtivement une paupière.

« Malheureusement, les années passèrent et vos espérances devenaient chaque jour un peu plus stériles, votre attente un peu plus embarrassante. Chaque année, le bal des débutantes apportait son lot de jeunes filles pétulantes, prêtes à tout pour se marier, alors que _vous_ aviez déjà coiffé Sainte-Catherine*, comme disent les Français. La société ne vous accordait plus autant d'hommages qu'auparavant – en un mot, vous étiez toujours seule », compléta-t-il, sa voix de baryton habituellement si riche réduite à un ton monocorde.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer avec une pointe d'envie ce monde ouaté où la bonne société avançait à pas glissés ; l'harmonie et la fluidité qui se dégageaient des danseurs étaient proprement fascinantes et son regard fut attiré malgré elle par la blondeur solaire du comte de Pembroke, avant de se poser sur le maître des lieux, reconnaissable entre tous avec sa chevelure ébène d'une longueur démodée et son nez généreusement qualifié d'aquilin.

Si elle avait eu conscience de la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'elle, nul doute que les émois de cet étrange couple l'auraient fortement intéressée, mais ainsi reléguée aux confins d'un univers mystérieux, elle avait l'impression d'être face à un luxueux tableau dont le vernis demeurait intact.

Alors que la musique accélérait, annonçant la dernière envolée avant la cadence finale, Lord Snape poursuivait son monologue avec détachement :

« C'est alors que vous avez trouvé en moi une solution : j'étais toujours célibataire, nous nous connaissions depuis un certain temps, et ma réticence face au mariage commençait à s'amoindrir face aux inextricables difficultés financières dont ma vie était semée. Vous avez donc entamé une cour tout à fait surprenante », ajouta-t-il d'un air fatigué, « peut-être en espérant attiser la jalousie de Lucius – alors que vous et moi savions qu'il n'y avait strictement rien de romantique entre nous. » Il sembla réprimer un rire sans joie. « Mieux, en m'épousant, vous aviez la certitude que Lucius continuerait d'une façon ou d'une autre à faire partie de votre vie. Inutile de démentir, je suis certain de ne pas me tromper », conclut-il non sans un coup d'œil agacé à son épouse, qui se bornait à maintenir un silence glacé.

Le bruissement des robes chatoyantes et le brouhaha des conversations avaient remplacé la musique qui s'était tue, dispersant les couples dans l'attente d'un quadrille ou d'une mazurka.

S'inclinant brièvement devant sa cavalière, Lord Snape murmura :

« Certes, Eleanora, votre dot était extrêmement appréciable, mais il me semble que peu d'hommes auraient demandé en mariage une femme en sachant qu'elle convoitait secrètement leur meilleur ami. » L'ombre d'un ressentiment flottait dans ses yeux d'onyx.

« Alors, _n'oubliez pas qu'en vous épousant, je vous ai fait une faveur_ », cingla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il raccompagna ensuite son épouse vers une porte latérale donnant accès à une enfilade de salons, où, entre les causeuses Louis XVI et les tables de jeu, se frayaient des domestiques en livrée rouge dont les plateaux d'argent étaient chargés de boissons entêtantes et de mets alléchants.

« Je ne tolérerai pas que mon nom soit traîné dans la boue », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en lui offrant galamment une coupe de vin. « Je vous ai toujours été loyal et je n'en attends pas moins de vous. »

« Seigneur ! J'ignorais avoir épousé un moine ! » s'exclama-t-elle enfin à voix basse, le regardant droit dans les yeux – même son mari parut surpris de la voir réagir. « Je peine à me rappeler la dernière fois que vous avez honoré ma chambre de votre présence ! Laissez-moi plutôt vous dire ce que je pense : vous allez chercher votre plaisir ailleurs, et vous êtes suffisamment habile pour mener vos petites aventures en toute discrétion. »

« Eleonora » gronda-t-il.

« Ma discrétion sera à la hauteur de la vôtre, n'ayez crainte ! » coupa-t-elle, une lueur de défi dansant dans ses yeux clairs.

Lord Snape l'observa silencieusement quelques instants avant de conclure : « Il vous manquait je crois le fin mot de l'histoire, ma chère », dit-il à voix basse. « Votre _discrétion_ vous fait précisément défaut depuis l'arrivée de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce ; _je vous sommerai _donc de retrouver prestement vos esprits et de témoigner un peu plus d'égards à notre invitée. Lucius est mon ami, et je serais infiniment navré de devoir le provoquer en duel... »

Et sur ces paroles que d'aucuns auraient perçu comme une menace, il regagna la salle de bal sans un regard en arrière.

On y jouait une écossaise au rythme endiablé, de telle sorte que les deux colonnes de danseurs étaient entourées par un joyeux attroupement de femmes battant des mains, parmi lesquelles il distingua la vicomtesse de Rochechouart dont la beauté lumineuse éclipsait celle de ses compagnes – Lucius faisait indéniablement preuve de bon goût.

Il laissa errer ses prunelles sur l'assemblée, détaillant les profils sans vraiment s'y arrêter tandis que ses pensées dérivaient.

Que sa femme soit éprise d'un autre homme ne le tourmentait pas plus qu'hier, et que cet homme soit un vieil ami n'y changeait rien – _non, le problème n'était pas là_.

Il était simplement las, las de ce mariage insipide, las de cette vie sans but ; ses mises en garde à l'égard de sa femme n'avaient rien d'un accès de jalousie : la société honnissait les femmes adultères autant qu'elle méprisait les maris trompés – _voilà le véritable nœud_.

Il n'y avait que deux alternatives, et aucune n'était réjouissante : d'un côté, des années de profond ennui s'étendant à perte de vue ; de l'autre, il lui faudrait endurer le blâme d'une société qui, inexorablement, les détruirait pièce par pièce – lui, Eleonora, leurs enfants – car c'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux.

Lord Snape était parvenu une fois de plus à la sombre conclusion que la société moderne était la source de tous les maux, quand, au beau milieu de cette bruyante agitation, il réalisa qu'une jeune femme, l'air inquiet, se tenait devant lui.

« Monsieur? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix déférente.

Il cligna des yeux et ne la reconnut pas immédiatement.

« Soyez rassuré, je ne vous importunerai pas longtemps », dit-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé.

_Miss Granger_.

Elle dégageait une impression de vulnérabilité qui le mit mal à l'aise et elle paraissait un peu pâle – ou peut-être était-ce un effet d'optique dû à la couleur de sa robe ? – mais en dépit de cela, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

« Je... je sais que mon inconduite est impardonnable... » balbutia-t-elle avec un sincérité évidente, « et je comprends parfaitement que vous me renvoyiez après cela, néanmoins, je voudrais que vous sachiez que je suis terriblement navrée », déclara-t-elle d'une traite.

Il l'étudia attentivement – elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et semblait réellement déconfite ; probablement avait-elle passé la semaine à ruminer des excuses sans oser l'approcher, et constatant cela, il fut traversé par un élan étrangement magnanime.

Il répondit sans animosité : « Qui a parlé de vous renvoyer ? Ma femme n'est certainement pas d'humeur à chercher une autre gouvernante», ajouta-t-il dans un rire désabusé.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, peinant à en croire ses oreilles – _elle n'était pas renvoyée ! Elle avait encore une chance d'aller en Italie !_ – et relevant la tête afin de le remercier chaleureusement, elle se retrouva face à la vicomtesse de Rochechouart, Lord Snape s'étant manifestement évanoui dans la foule.

« Miss Granger, je suis surprise de vous voir là – sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr », la salua-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

Hermione esquissa un signe de tête et répondit sobrement : « Vous n'êtes sûrement pas aussi surprise que moi. Monsieur Christopher et Miss Catherine avaient besoin d'un chaperon, alors... » expliqua-t-elle avec vague geste de la main.  
>Son interlocutrice demeura pensive quelques instants, puis, faisant preuve d'un franc-parler tout à fait déroutant, elle demanda brutalement:<p>

« Pensez-vous que Lord Malfoy a vraiment l'intention de me demander en mariage ? »

Hermione eut un sursaut, et tritura machinalement l'alliance de sa mère qui ornait sa main droite.

« Oh, je vous en prie, ne feignez pas d'être étonnée. Je suis parfaitement avertie des bruits qui courent à mon sujet. Je n'ai pas encore vu l'ombre d'une bague que tout le monde me considère déjà comme sa future femme. »

En dépit de son rang, de sa fortune et de sa beauté qui auraient dû lui assurer la plus grande confiance, un voile d'incertitude ternissait ses yeux mordorés et une fois de plus, Hermione éprouva une vive sympathie à son égard.

« Je ne sais que vous dire » répondit-elle, confuse. « Je ne vous cacherais pas que ce type de préoccupations m'est totalement... inconnu. »

« Oh pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. » s'exclama Athénaïs avec une spontanéité touchante. « Oubliez ça, ce n'est pas très...»

Sa voix se perdit tandis que les premiers accords d'une nouvelle valse se faisait entendre, et, se retournant vers la gouvernante, elle conclut avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé :

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai déjà fait patienter le baron Stafford pendant deux danses, il ne serait pas très élégant de le faire attendre plus longtemps. »

Et alors qu'elle la regardait s'éloigner, Hermione eut un léger pincement au cœur, car elle savait pertinemment que Mademoiselle de Fontdouce avait vu comme elle Lord Malfoy et Lady Snape virevoltant avec adresse au centre de la pièce.

« Eleonora... » soupira le comte de Pembroke d'un air ennuyé, « allez-vous me bouder toute la soirée ? »

« Je croyais que le mariage n'était pour vous qu'un amoncellement de mensonges et une atteinte à cette liberté qui vous est si chère ! »

« Les temps changent, » répliqua-t-il avec flegme, « les hommes aussi. »

Ils ne dirent mot pendant quelques instants durant lesquels Lady Snape se rapprocha de façon infinitésimale. Elle aurait presque pu poser sa joue contre la soie du gilet gris de Lord Malfoy, mais cela eût été inconvenant, alors, elle se contenta d'inspirer profondément, humant cette odeur de verveine mêlée de gingembre qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier, et laissa, le temps d'une valse, les souvenirs l'emporter.

« _Vous n'avez qu'une question à poser et je serai à vous pour l'éternité_ », psalmodia Lucius, et même s'ils se tenaient à une distance respectable, elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser son oreille. « Pourquoi me tenir rigueur aujourd'hui de mon prochain mariage alors qu'il fut un temps où vous avez mis toutes vos ardeurs à me repousser ? » s'exclama-t-il en serrant fortement ses doigts de telle sorte que Lady Snape se mordit la langue. «_ Vous n'avez qu'une question à poser et je serai à vous pour l'éternité_ – voilà la seule réponse que vous avez daigné adresser à mes lettres pendant des mois ! »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il reprit plus doucement : « Je n'ai pas voulu gâcher votre vie, Eleonora, je n'ai jamais souhaité vous voir malheureuse, et pourtant c'est ce que vous êtes devenue – et je _sais _que vous m'en attribuez la responsabilité. »

De sa paume brûlante, il exerça une pression accrue sur sa taille et elle déglutit lentement.

« Je refuse d'en être responsable, entendez-le bien, Eleonora._ Je refuse_ car je continue de croire que nous aurions été heureux tous les deux, si ce n'était votre obsession pour un stupide anneau ! »

« Vous vous trompez, Lucius » répondit-elle avec une tendresse presque maternelle. « Je n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse en étant votre maîtresse. _Jamais. _»

« Pourtant, vos yeux me supplient en ce moment-même de faire de vous ma maîtresse », répliqua-t-il en la scrutant intensément. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé en vous ? »

« Vous ne m'auriez pas été fidèle » répondit-elle en éludant sa question, « ne dites pas le contraire, je ne vous connais que trop bien ! »

« Mais quel homme sur terre est assez fou pour être fidèle – à l'exception peut-être de Severus ? » s'exclama-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. « Je vous aurais chérie, je vous aurais honorée, et quelles que soient les passades qui auraient jalonné mes voyages, je serai toujours revenu vers vous – _et vous le savez_. »

Eleonora ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, imprimant malgré elle sur sa rétine, l'image d'un bonheur révolu. _Non_, corrigea-t-elle amèrement,_ l'image d'un bonheur qu'elle avait tué dans l'œuf avant même d'y goûter_.

« Alors, je réitère ma question : qu'y a-t-il de différent aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en balayant la salle du regard.

Eleonora ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire résigné.

La danse ne tarderait pas à prendre fin, et tout cela ne serait bientôt plus qu'un rêve, alors que les menaces de Severus, encore fraîches dans sa mémoire, étaient bien réelles, _elles_.

« Grands dieux ! » jura Lord Malfoy avec un soupçon d'exaspération, « loyauté et bonheur sont rarement compatibles, je pensais que vous aviez fini par le comprendre. »

Voyant qu'elle demeurait muette – non ce mutisme glacial qu'elle avait infligé à son époux, mais ce silence pudique où les mots sont superflus – il poursuivit d'un ton presque mélancolique :

« Severus vous ressemble tellement, que c'est un mystère que vous n'éprouviez pas l'un pour l'autre un plus grand attachement. »

* * *

><p>*Georg Friedrich Haendel (1685 – 1759) est un compositeur allemand de l'époque baroque, devenu par la suite sujet britannique. Il a composé notamment des musiques destinées à être jouées en plein air, pour accompagner les déplacements du roi George Ier (<em>Water Music<em>) ou les feux d'artifices royaux. (_Music for the Royal Fireworks_.)

*Le « plafond à caisson » est un type de plafond présent dès l'Antiquité, caractérisé par des compartiments – carrés, rectangulaires, ou octogonaux – disposés de façon régulière. Le bois peut être laissé apparent, mais généralement, ce genre d'ouvrage est richement décoré : peinture, marqueteries, dorures, etc.

*Le pilastre, contrairement à la colonne, a une fonction purement décorative puisqu'il est encastré dans le mur. Il se termine par un chapiteau. Ces éléments sont bien entendu issus de l'Antiquité, et comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, il est tout à fait normal de les retrouver à l'époque néo-classique.  
>[Pour les curieux : les chapiteaux corinthiens sont facilement reconnaissables puisque ce sont ceux ornés de feuilles d'acanthe. Dans l'Antiquité, on distingue quatre ordres architecturaux : dorique, ionique, corinthien et toscan.]<br>Quant au stuc, c'est un enduit à base de chaux, très répandu de l'Antiquité jusqu'au milieu du XIXè. (En gros, c'est l'ancêtre du plâtre.) Il était très apprécié car produisait un blanc lumineux et était bien moins onéreux que le marbre.

*La technique du miroir au mercure consiste à appliquer une couche de mercure sur un verre plat et poli. Elle est apparue en Europe du nord au cours du XIVè siècle et a perduré jusqu'en 1850, date à laquelle le procédé a été interdit en raison de sa toxicité. (Juste pour vous donner un ordre de grandeur : un artisan miroitier avait en moyenne une durée de vie de dix ans à partir du moment où il était exposé aux vapeurs de mercure !)

*Le parquet d'Aremberg est un style de parquet ancien, caractérisé par des motifs enchâssés. (Un grand carré dans lequel s'inscrit un losange aux angles tronqués, qui contient lui même un carré, qui contient lui même un croix.)

*_L'Apollon du Belvédère_ est une célèbre statue romaine, copie d'un original grec en bronze attribué à Léocharès.  
>La référence n'est pas choisie au hasard : entre 1797, date à laquelle la statue est cédée à la France, et 1815, date à laquelle elle est rendue au Pape, l'Apollon est exposé à Paris. Toute la bonne société s'y presse, et l'œuvre ayant suscité nombre de commentaires et d'analyses, sa renommée devient très vite européenne. C'est donc tout à fait le genre d'œuvres d'art que Lord et Lady Snape peuvent avoir en mémoire.<p>

*L'expression « coiffer Sainte-Catherine » désigne une tradition moyenâgeuse française : le 25 novembre, toutes les jeunes femmes non mariées ayant 25 ans étaient invitées à porter un couvre-chef jaune (symbole de foi) et vert (symbole de connaissance) en hommage à Catherine d'Alexandrie, jeune fille érudite morte en martyre au IVè siècle.  
>Depuis, l'expression, quoiqu'un peu désuète, désigne les femmes étant toujours célibataires à 25 ans – ou plus.<p>

Pour conclure, un petit mot sur les danses :

- L'écossaise est dérivée de la contredanse anglaise où les danseurs sont répartis en deux colonnes. (Grosso modo, c'est la danse qu'on peut voir dans la majeure partie des films d'époque - si ce n'est pas une valse, évidemment.)

- La mazurka est une danse d'origine polonaise, à trois temps dans tempo rapide. Elle est particulièrement en vogue durant toute la première moitié du XIXè siècle.

- Le quadrille est hérité de la contredanse française: il nécessite un ensemble de quatre couples qui doivent réaliser de concert une suite de figures portant de charmants noms tels que « le pantalon », « l'été », « la poule », etc. Il est dansé du début du XIXè siècle jusqu'à la Première Guerre Mondiale.

- La valse: provient du mot d'origine allemande _Walzer _qui signifie « tourner en cercle. » (Oui, la traduction française a un léger goût de pléonasme.)

Historiquement, la valse acquiert ses premières lettres de noblesse avec Goethe qui en dépeint une scène dans _Les Souffrances du jeune Werther _(1774) : dès 1780, elle gagne une certaine popularité à Vienne et essaime dans d'autres capitales européennes.  
>La Révolution a grandement facilité son implantation en France puisque le peuple était désireux de rompre avec les danses de cour ;à cela s'ajoute les premières utilisations du parquet et des semelles de cuir, qui permettent donc des pas 'glissés' ( et non plus 'marchés' ou 'sautés'.)<br>Néanmoins, une réputation sulfureuse la précède : en effet, pour la première fois, les danseurs forment un couple fermé, autrement dit, ils se font face, alors que jusque-là, hommes et femmes dansaient côte-à-côte.

Lord et Lady Snape font donc preuve d'un certain modernisme en ouvrant leur bal avec une valse, en 1814, cela n'avait encore rien d'automatique. D'ailleurs, de nombreux esprits chagrins continuent de voir cette danse d'un mauvais œil : on disait notamment d'une jeune fille « Elle a son pucelage, moins la valse. » (!)

Ce n'est que durant la deuxième moitié du XIXè qu'elle triomphera, séduisant toute l'Europe et toutes les classes sociales.

* * *

><p>J'attends avec impatience vos réactions : vous étiez nombreuses à parier sur une romance EleonoraLucius et vous n'aviez pas tort, néanmoins, je crois que vous n'aviez pas envisagé la relation sous cet angle...Si?

En effet, à cette époque, une femme ne peut avoir une relation au vu et au su de tous sans qu'il y ait une bague à la clé, sous peine d'être bannie de la société et d'être rangée dans la catégorie des femmes de petite vertu.  
>(Et par ailleurs, vivre dans le secret n'est que d'un charme éphémère: Eleonora est ambitieuse, elle considère le mariage comme un tremplin social, la vie dans le secret n'est clairement pas une option pour elle.)<br>Donc vous avez peut-être eu l'impression que la jeune Eleonora (et moi par extension) chipotait en refusant les avances de Lucius, or en réalité, c'est là une décision cruciale qui, vous l'avez vu, a influencé toute sa vie.

Bref, j'espère maintenant que vous n'êtes plus aussi enclines à détester férocement cette pauvre Lady Snape?

J'espère également que vous avez apprécié le long monologue de Severus - vous remarquerez que c'est la première fois que l'on accède à ses pensées - et que sa courte interaction avec Hermione vous a donné de quoi étayer vos hypothèses sur cet homme aux multiples facettes.

Au cas où ce ne serait pas clair: lorsqu'un mari découvre que sa femme est infidèle, on attend de lui qu'il combatte l'amant en duel. (Et s'il le tue, c'est encore mieux.) Un mari qui se soustrairait à cette "tradition" serait vu comme un couard et finirait tout aussi méprisé que sa femme.

Je reste bien sûr à votre disposition pour toutes questions, le délai de réponse risque cependant d'être un peu plus long que d'habitude et je vous prie de m'en excuser.

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le douzième chapitre - chapitre qui clôture donc cette première partie: avec notamment, le retour de Ron, des rumeurs et une annonce très attendue.

à bientôt,

Ilda


	13. Chapitre XII

Bonjour à toutes!

Un grand merci à **Lasiurys** qui a corrigé ce chapitre avec une efficacité extraordinaire, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui se sont gentiment manifestées: **Cocochon**, **blupou**, **Nathea**, **Piitchoun**, **Zeugma**, **WFdarkness**, **Dame-heron**, **Malta Til'Kenway**, **noumea**, et **Guest**.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Il était près de minuit quand Hermione regagna les cuisines, le ventre tenaillé par la faim – le maigre souper lui paraissait déjà loin et avoir eu sous les yeux des mets délectables des heures durant n'avait fait qu'attiser son appétit.<p>

Par bonheur, la soirée s'était déroulée sans encombre : Monsieur Christopher et Miss Catherine avaient fait montre d'une conduite exemplaire ; le sérieux et la courtoisie de l'aîné avait remporté tous les suffrages tandis que sa jeune sœur, qui avait pour une fois refréné ses impertinences, avait attendri quelques vieilles _ladies_ avec ses sourires et ses manières de grande dame.

Le cœur léger de savoir que son offense ne lui coûterait pas sa place, Hermione les avait raccompagnés à leur chambre respective, après le cotillon final, tandis qu'une poignée d'invités rejoignaient le premier étage de l'aile ouest où de nombreux appartements inoccupés avaient été aménagés à leur intention.

Néanmoins, la plupart veillaient toujours – au grand dam des valets qui ne connaîtraient de répit qu'une fois tout le monde endormi : les hommes s'étaient réunis dans le fumoir où l'on causait politique ; le brandy y coulait à flot, échauffant les esprits pour certains, amollissant les corps pour d'autres, et si Hermione avait été autorisée à pénétrer dans un tel lieu, elle aurait eu une vision saisissante de Lord Snape drapé dans un ennui infini, assis nonchalamment aux côtés du comte de Pembroke qui arborait un sourire de façade.

À quelques corridors de là, les femmes s'étaient rassemblées dans le salon de musique, où les bougies, moins nombreuses que dans la salle de bal, dessinaient un halo doré sur le bois sombre de l'instrument. D'une voix angélique, la vicomtesse de Rochechouart avait entamé un air célèbre en s'accompagnant au piano, suscitant autant de murmures admiratifs que d'œillades irritées.

Hermione s'arrêta une dizaine de secondes sur le pas de la porte – après tout, qui y ferait attention ? – et observa Lady Snape applaudir distraitement avec son éventail pendant qu'une de ses compagnes lui glissait un commentaire à l'oreille.

Son estomac contrarié se rappela brutalement à son bon souvenir, et, à regret, elle rejoignit le grand escalier pendant qu'une autre invitée prenait place au piano.

D'ordinaire impeccablement tenues par Betsy, les cuisines étaient sans-dessus-dessous : dans des baquets d'eau bouillante s'accumulait la vaisselle sale, la grande table était recouverte de plats en argent où trônaient encore quelques restes, et au milieu de ce capharnaüm allaient et venaient des valets aux yeux fatigués, ramenant, qui des verres où stagnait un fond de vin, qui des bouteilles vides, tout en narrant hâtivement quelques anecdotes glanées ça et là.

Les deux palefreniers étaient venus prêter main forte à la pauvre Betsy, et assis près de l'immense âtre rougeoyant, ils étaient occupés à faire briller l'argenterie fraîchement lavée quand Hermione pénétra dans la pièce.

« Parbleu ! Vous avez l'air d'une vraie lady comme ça ! » s'exclama Ronald en s'essuyant le front. « Enfin, je veux dire... »

« N'exagérons rien » répondit Hermione – les relents de nourriture mêlés à l'odeur de la sueur la firent plisser le nez spasmodiquement. « Reste-t-il quelque chose de... de comestible ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, embarrassée par les regards qui s'étaient soudain retournés sur elle.

Betsy lui désigna la table où quelques « bouchées à la reine » et autres petits fours attendaient.

« Servez-vous, 'faut finir d' toute façon », lui dit-elle. « Goûtez donc les m'ringues, 'sont pas mauvaises à c'qu'on m'a dit. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se saisit d'une pâtisserie qu'elle mangea avec autant de délicatesse que lui permettait son appétit.

« C'est délicieux, Betsy », affirma-t-elle en goûtant tour à tour un massepain*, une meringue et une mignardise au chocolat.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience des coups d'œil amusés de Ronald, mais Daniel la tira de ses pensées avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'analyser plus avant l'étrange sensation que cela lui procurait.

« Rien d'intéressant, là-haut ? » interrogea-t-il en frottant énergiquement le manche ciselé d'une fourchette.

Hermione haussa les épaules et avala rapidement sa bouchée. Elle n'était pas très encline à détailler le fait que, hormis Mademoiselle de Fontdouce qui était venue spontanément lui parler, elle n'avait été qu'un chaperon plus invisible qu'une tapisserie moyenâgeuse.

« Je suppose que les soirées de ce genre se ressemblent toutes », dit-elle dans un petit rire. « Les hommes pavoisent et les femmes se pâment. »

Daniel acquiesça vivement : « On se demande qui pavoise, ici », grogna-t-il en examinant la lame du couteau à la lueur du feu.

« Oh, 'y a une lettre qu'est arrivée pour vous ce matin », coupa le rouquin en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha du confiturier* et revint prestement vers la gouvernante, une lettre cachetée d'un sceau rouge à la main : « Miss Olivan voulait vous la donner à midi mais vous n'êtes pas descendue... »

Hermione le remercia gentiment – il lui sembla même qu'il rougissait un peu – et s'emparant de la missive, elle entama sa lecture.

_Nantes, le 21 octobre 1814_

_Ma chère nièce,_

_Votre lettre m'a été d'un grand réconfort, et même si je n'ai jamais douté ni de votre persévérance, ni de votre intelligence, je suis heureuse de vous savoir en lieu sûr alors que l'hiver approche._

_Ne tenez pas trop rigueur à votre vieille tante pour les mots qui vont suivre, mais en vertu de votre nouvelle position, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous prodiguer quelques avertissements._

_J'ai été une gouvernante, moi aussi – de façon fort éphémère puisque je ne suis restée qu'une dizaine de mois chez les ducs de Rohan-Chabot* avant de rencontrer Ambroise et de me marier. _

_C'était à Paris, et cela remonte maintenant à plus d'un quart de siècle, mais j'estime néanmoins qu'il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir, ma chère Hermione : la plupart du temps, vous serez transparente, mais quand l'on s'adressera à vous, ce ne sera jamais sans une once de condescendance, l'on attendra de vous la plus grande docilité et il ne vous faudra jamais être d'une beauté tapageuse prompte à attirer les regards ; mais plus que tout, vous serez seule, car les autres domestiques vous envieront pour des raisons toujours aussi futiles qu'inévitables. _

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ces paroles un peu franches ; si je vous dis cela aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je connais votre humilité et votre générosité à toute épreuve. Vous avez le don de voir ce qu'il y a de bon en chaque être humain – n'allez pas croire que je vous blâme, c'est quelque chose que je trouve admirable – cependant, il serait extrêmement fâcheux que, les mois passant, vous commenciez à penser que ces gens qui vous emploient vous sont effectivement supérieurs, ou que vous méritez ces regards hautains. N'oubliez jamais que votre âme ne vaut pas moins que la leur – devant Dieu, nous sommes tous égaux, et c'est précisément cette raison qui fait de l'esclavage un crime si odieux._

_L'autre danger dont il vous faut vous garder – la nature est ainsi faite – est la fascination que vous pourriez éprouver à la vue de ce monde nouveau et des gens qui le peuplent : il est bien sûr normal que les premières semaines apportent leur lot de découvertes et que vous soyez éblouie, mais je vous en conjure, n'espérez pas nouer de liens durables, que ce soit avec cette Mademoiselle de Fontdouce ou avec tout autre personne de ce milieu. _

_Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes paroles, ma chère : je n'entends pas ici que vous ne méritez pas une telle amitié – et croyez-moi, si je pouvais vous l'offrir, je le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation – mais l'amitié (et plus encore, l'amour) entre des personnes de différentes classes sociales est vouée à l'échec, elle ne vous apporterait qu'amertume et désillusions.  
>Je vous ai toujours considérée comme ma propre fille et vous savez combien je vous estime : vous ne serez donc pas étonnée si je vous confesse à quel point votre bonheur m'importe ; ainsi, je vous en prie, préservez-vous des routes tortueuses qui vous en éloigneraient à jamais. Remerciez le Seigneur pour vous avoir dotée d'innombrables qualités, mais ne laissez pas votre bon cœur vous conduire à votre perte.<em>

_Vous trouverez peut-être ma lettre terriblement moralisatrice, et vous aurez sûrement raison, mais sachez qu'elle n'est le fruit que de la plus grande sincérité. Je ne vous importunerai pas avec le récit navrant de mes journées passées à l'hospice – que dis-je ! au mouroir – car vous devez être fort occupée. Ainsi, permettez-moi de vous serrer affectueusement sur mon cœur et de vous envoyer mes meilleures pensées. _

_Que Dieu vous garde,_

_Votre tante dévouée,_

_Charlotte Leroux._

« Bonnes nouvelles ? » questionna Ronald en raccompagnant Hermione vers la porte, tandis qu'elle repliait sa lettre avec un air rêveur.

« De ma tante, oui », répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable. « Elle vit en France. » précisa-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure mais Ronald ne parut pas l'écouter.

Il esquissa un geste vers elle – peut-être vers cette boucle mordorée qui lui barrait obstinément la joue – mais ses doigts s'immobilisèrent dans l'air à mi-chemin entre ses lèvres et ses pommettes rosies, si bien que sa main retomba mollement sur sa cuisse.

« Vous... vous nous écrirez quand vous serez en Italie ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix, ses yeux oscillant entre le visage de la jeune femme et ses propres pieds, soudainement très attrayants.

Elle eut un léger rire, à la fois surprise et charmée par sa question. « Je n'y suis pas encore », dit-elle avec douceur. Elle lui sourit une fois de plus, avec cette fraîcheur qui la caractérisait, et il la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, l'absence de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce durant l'office dominical suscita une pléthore de commentaires – de l'observation bienveillante à la critique pernicieuse – et cela était d'autant plus curieux que personne ne mentionna l'absence de quelques jeunes invités que Morphée avait retenus après de généreuses libations.<p>

Ainsi, dès que Miss Olivan eût avoué à voix basse que la vicomtesse souffrait d'une violente céphalée, Hermione dut reconnaître qu'elle prêtât bien plus d'attention aux allégations de Becky, assise derrière elle, qu'aux injonctions du pasteur qui, de toute évidence, peinait à captiver son auditoire.

Si l'on en croyait la camériste, celle-ci était montée apporter le petit-déjeuner _de la Française_ sur les coups de neuf heures et jurait avoir vu sur la table de chevet un écrin estampillé _Mellerio dits Meller*_ – écrin que nul n'avait vu la veille et qui ressemblait fortement à ceux dans lesquels Lady Snape conservait ses bijoux les plus précieux – de sorte que, depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Rebecca, Lisbeth et Abigail péroraient tout leur saoul, débattant l'épineuse question de savoir _si_ _oui ou non, Mademoiselle de Fontdouce était fiancée_, et comme le doute planait toujours, Rebecca ajouta d'un air conspirateur :

« Quand je suis retournée dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se vêtir, j'ai vu que les draps étaient _souillés_. »

La vicomtesse de Rochechouart faisait effectivement partie de ces aristocrates audacieux qui osent voyager _sans _leur femme de chambre, mais au lieu de provoquer l'indignation escomptée, les valets se risquèrent à quelques grivoiseries, murmurant qu'_ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps _avec un sourire entendu – et quand Lisbeth fit remarquer qu'on ne savait même pas s'ils étaient bel et bien fiancés, John haussa les épaules et répondit le plus naturellement du monde : c'_est une Française_ de la même façon qu'il aurait pu dire _c'est une catin_.

Ronald, qui, pour le troisième dimanche consécutif, s'était assis à la gauche de la gouvernante, lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Sacrebleu, avec des vipères pareilles, je vais finir par avoir les oreilles qui sifflent. »

« Oh ! rassurez-vous » chuchota Hermione en réprimant un rire, « nos vies sont bien trop fades pour être dignes de leurs médisances. »

Ils se levèrent sur un geste du pasteur, et alors qu'elle allait s'enquérir discrètement auprès de Miss Olivan de la santé de Georgiana, elle sentit une main tiède effleurer la sienne.

Le changement brutal de perspective la fit frémir et elle battit nerveusement des paupières – son corps, lui, demeurant pétrifié. _Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?_ La question tournoya dans sa tête à une vitesse folle et elle se sentit prise de vertiges.

La caresse se fit un peu plus insistante, et hardiment, des doigts masculins enlacèrent les siens.

L'ignorance de ce qui allait suivre, de _ce qui nécessairement suivrait_, si elle acceptait cette main, lui brûla la trachée – _ne pas savoir_ la tétanisait– et craignant que le moindre mouvement de sa part puisse être interprété comme un signe d'encouragement, elle déglutit longuement, somma son pragmatisme de lui venir à la rescousse et resta parfaitement immobile, le cerveau en ébullition.

Bien sûr, son inexpérience ne l'aidait guère à analyser proprement ce qui était en train de se passer, et pourtant, elle _savait_, intuitivement, qu'elle ne ressentait pas _ce qu'elle aurait dû éprouver_ dans une pareille situation.

Si les livres disaient vrai, elle aurait dû avoir la gorge sèche, le cœur palpitant, le ventre incroyablement léger et les jambes tremblantes ; or, il n'en était rien. La surprise l'avait momentanément asphyxiée, l'embarras lui donnait l'impression d'être submergée par une houle glacée et l'incertitude quant à la façon dont elle _devait_ réagir lui causait déjà une migraine.

_Était-ce vraiment cela, les premiers émois amoureux ?_

Hermione eut une moue songeuse – les attentions de Ronald l'avait flattée, certes, tout comme les dires de Miss Olivan, mais il lui avait toujours semblé que l'amour était quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense, _une passion où s'entremêlerait le désespoir_, et non cette franche camaraderie.

Elle était tellement troublée qu'elle ne perçut pas l'interminable regard de Lord Snape à son encontre tandis qu'il remontait la nef ; et comme un automate, elle lâcha la main du jeune homme, s'engouffra à la suite de l'intendante et se dirigea vers le porche, les yeux dans le vague.

L'éternité aurait pu s'écouler trois fois avant que la voix de Lady Snape ne retentisse, la sortant brusquement de sa torpeur :

« Miss Granger, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me tenir ce parapluie ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux, bien plus surprise par cette étrange politesse que par le contraste de luminosité.

« Venez par-là » ajouta Lady Snape en enfilant ses gants de velours.

Hermione la suivit dans une allée en contrebas du cimetière, et jetant un œil à la horde de domestiques qui regagnaient le manoir, avec en tête Lord Snape, Lord Malfoy et quelques invités, elle constata que personne ne semblait avoir noté leur retrait.

« Monsieur Christopher s'avère maîtriser de mieux en mieux le français. » déclara-t-elle en réclamant d'un geste son parapluie.

« J'en suis heureuse, Madame. » répondit posément Hermione tandis que Lady Snape l'ouvrait délicatement. Posant le manche ouvragé sur son épaule, elle fit distraitement tourner entre ses doigts le pommeau incrusté d'argent et resta silencieuse quelques instants.

Bien que l'air soit chargé d'humidité et le sol gorgé d'eau, il ne pleuvait pas ; ainsi, Hermione supposa qu'il s'agissait là d'une coquetterie dont la cause demeurait toutefois énigmatique – ces messieurs étaient déjà loin et elle doutait fortement que l'olympienne Lady Snape se sente le besoin de jouer de ses charmes face à _elle_.

« Mon époux a également noté les progrès de Miss Catherine, particulièrement au pianoforte. » reprit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Vous m'en voyez ravie », acquiesça Hermione, le cœur battant à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. « Puis-je vous demander comment va Miss Snape ? » ajouta-t-elle avec une inspiration subite.

« Le docteur Walton lui a prodigué ses meilleurs soins, elle va déjà beaucoup mieux. Nous partirons à la fin de la semaine, quand elle sera entièrement rétablie. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se retint à grand-peine de faire un commentaire cinglant sur les prétendus soins du docteur Walton – Lady Snape se montrait inexplicablement cordiale, _elle serait bien sotte de tout gâcher maintenant_.

« Miss Granger » entama-t-elle avec le ton péremptoire qu'on lui connaissait. « Je ne vous cacherai pas que vos manières m'ont irritée à plusieurs reprises... » – Hermione baissa les yeux – « néanmoins, mon mari n'a rien eu à redire sur vos compétences, et je constate moi-même » – elle plissa la bouche comme si on lui avait servi un fruit trop acide – « que vos efforts semblent être couronnés de succès. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire soulagé et affirma avec un frisson d'impatience : « Je suis votre obligée, Madame. »

Lady Snape balaya sa remarque d'un geste impatient de la main : « Vous voyagerez dans la berline des enfants, et je vous préviens, le trajet sera aussi long que fatiguant. »

Hermione opina vigoureusement du chef, transportée à l'idée de voyager, _enfin_, de connaître cette Italie qui la faisait tant rêver – elle refréna promptement son enthousiasme : l'heure n'était pas aux divagations – et, voyant que son interlocutrice n'avait plus rien à ajouter, elle plongea dans une profonde révérence et souffla avec gratitude : « Je vous remercie, Milady. »

FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE

* * *

><p>*Le massepain est la version 'chic' de la pâte d'amandes. Dès le XVIè siècle, cette dernière était utilisée pour ses vertus thérapeutiques et était importée dans toute l'Europe. L'amandier étant originaire des plateaux iraniens, sa culture n'est possible que sur le pourtour méditerranéen, ainsi, jusqu'au XIXè siècle, les confiseries à base d'amandes sont considérées comme des produits assez luxueux.<p>

*Le confiturier est un meuble ancien, de petite taille servant...à conserver les confitures à l'abri de l'humidité et de la lumière. (Oui, le français est parfois logique.)

*La maison de Rohan est une famille princière dont la filiation remonte jusqu'aux premiers rois de Bretagne, vers les XIè ou XIIè siècles. De nombreuses alliances au fil des siècles ont engendré plusieurs branches, telles les Rohan-Chabot, les Rohan-Soubise, les Rohan-Guéméné, etc. Deux seules subsistent encore aujourd'hui: les Rohan-Chabot et les Rohan-Rochefort.

*"Mellerio dits Meller" est une maison de haute-joaillerie française, fondée en 1613 et existant encore de nos jours: si vous avez quelques centimes à dépenser, vous trouverez la boutique au 9 rue de la Paix, à Paris.  
>La maison a notamment crée des bijoux pour Napoléon Ier, l'impératrice Joséphine et des membres de la famille impériale. Au début du XIXè siècle, avoir un bijou signé Mellerio est donc le summum de l'élégance et du bon goût (en plus de témoigner d'une certaine fortune.)<p>

* * *

><p>Nous voilà déjà arrivés à la fin de la première partie. Vous aurez sûrement noté le parallèle avec le Prologue:en quelque sorte, la boucle est bouclée. Désormais, Hermione va être entraînée vers d'autres terres où s'accomplira la deuxième étape de ce "parcours initiatique", et bien sûr, on va pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet. (Oui, vous avez bien lu, Hermione et Severus vont peut-être<em> - enfin<em> me direz-vous - esquisser un pas l'un vers l'autre.)

Ce chapitre m'a causé pas mal de tourments car je ne voulais ni d'un Ron pataud, ou pire, niais, ni d'une Hermione totalement pudibonde - même si je suppose qu'à la lunette du XXIè siècle, sa réaction apparaît un peu exagérée. (Rappelez-vous néanmoins qu'elle a vécu jusque là dans un milieu principalement féminin - d'ailleurs, elle soulève une question assez intéressante: jusqu'où la lecture peut-elle remplacer l'expérience?)

J'espère d'autre part que vous avez apprécié les mises en garde de cette bonne vieille tante à propos des relations avec des gens d'une autre classe sociale...!

Pour celles qui auraient zappé, je vous renvoie à la petite note au début du chapitre précédent: il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ; j'espère donc tous vous retrouver **le 24 décembre pour la seconde partie**.

Evidemment, pendant ce laps de temps, vos commentaires restent extrêmement bienvenues - je me répète, mais j'apprécierais assez que ceux qui suivent en silence cette histoire se manifestent - je n'ai toujours pas la capacité de lire dans vos pensées.  
>(Un petit mot par MP, sur ce que vous aimezn'aimez pas: je ne veux pas des reviews "pour faire du chiffre", en revanche, j'apprécie grandement les critiques constructives.)

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et à très bientôt,

Ilda


End file.
